Un pequeño problema de ¿familia?
by Akiko Koori
Summary: Sirius Black no se había llevado bien con la familia... No con esa familia en especial. ¡Ah!, pero Sirius Black no es de los que abandonan, mucho menos a la petición de alguien que ha sacrificado tanto, especialmente su vida. Sólo... debe hacerse a la ide
1. Prólogo

Un pequeño problema de... ¿familia?

_Por Akiko _

**Resumen:**

Sirius Black no se había llevado bien con la familia... No con **esa** familia en especial. Desde pequeño tuvo en claro la vida que deseaba tener; todo resumido en una perfecta idea: _Alejado de TODOS ellos. _Sin embargo los giros de la vida suelen ser un tanto caprichosos, y al final NUNCA satisfacen el más noble deseo, aún cuando sea el deseo de alguien que por fin merece vivir en paz, ¡joder!

¡Ah!, pero Sirius Black no es de los que abandonan, mucho menos a la petición de alguien que ha sacrificado tanto, especialmente su vida.

Lo hizo por Lily Evans. Y lo hará de nuevo, sí señor.

Sólo... debe hacerse a la idea de que su peculiar familia no es como la que llegó a soñar.

Definitivamente no es NADA a lo que soñó.

**Respuesta al Desafío:** Draco y Harry ¿Hermanos?

**Idea original** por Dish

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no es mío. Los derechos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo único que gano al escribir esto, son más presiones de las personas que leen mis fics, bajo riesgo de que alguno de sus personajes sufra mucho xD

_Prólogo_

Un silencio sepulcral era todo lo que acompañaba a ese cansado grupo de magos. Todos atentos a cualquier resolución, mientras permanecían acomodados en las sillas, distribuidas desordenadamente en la sala, y lanzaban discretas miradas hacia un inesperado ocupante que aguardaba, como ellos.

A decir verdad el chico lucía terriblemente descompuesto, su piel se veía excesivamente pálida y sudorosa, nada saludable para alguien como él, aún cuando su tez fuese clara.

Desde que llegó, no había podido articular palabra y respiraba lentamente por la boca, mientras sus ojos permanecían clavados en el suelo. Justo en ese momento se estrujaba las manos con bastante insistencia y uno de sus pies había comenzado a moverse nerviosamente, provocando que todo su cuerpo temblara, impacientando más, si era posible, a los agotados magos que esperaban los resultados del análisis mágico que se hacía justo en esos momentos.

¡Ninguno tenía tiempo para eso!

Había cosas más importantes por atender. Especialmente tras lo ocurrido en pleno Ministerio de Magia, pasadas apenas esas pocas semanas. Un chico no podía captar toda su atención. No cuando el mago más poderoso y malvado de los últimos tiempos mostró su presencia justo ahí, frente a cientos de ellos.

Sin embargo había una característica especial y un tanto irónica en el tembloroso chico. Razón suficiente para no dejar de lado su caso, aún cuando era seguro que no sería el único niño huérfano que resultaría de esa inminente guerra.

El ruido que hizo la puerta fue suficiente para que los magos se pusieran de pie velozmente. Al instante posaron sus ojos en la cansada fachada del Ministro y su acompañante, un viejo mago encargado de la oficina de Trabajo Social.

Ambos hombres posaron sus ojos en el esquivo chico, quien seguía jugueteando con sus manos y no pudieron evitar mostrar pena por él.

A pesar de todo, no dejaba de ser un chico. Él no tuvo la culpa de la errónea elección de sus padres; quienes experimentaron el resultado de haber fracasado en aquello que se les encomendó.

Por supuesto que ellos no deseaban que el resultado fuese lo contrario, sin embargo lamentaban la situación a la que el muchacho estaba siendo sometido. Y lejos de juzgar, estaban ahí para ayudar.

Porque no tenían duda de que el chico estuviera en peligro. Prueba suficiente fue la obligada retirada a la que se vio sometido, instantes antes de que una cuadrilla de mortífagos invadiese su casa.

Ello hizo que la idea de un orfanato fuera rechazada de inmediato. Por seguridad del chico (y de los pocos huérfanos que habitaban el lugar), sería mejor dejarlo bajo protección de un familiar.

Claro que buscar al familiar en cuestión no fue nada sencillo.

Afortunadamente la oportuna aparición de aquello que probaba la inocencia de un hombre, logró que la búsqueda no fuese inútil. Y ellos ya habían tomado una decisión.

El ministro se aclaró la garganta. Acto totalmente innecesario, ya que todas las miradas estaban puestas en él. Eso llamó la atención del chico, quien posó sus ojos grises en él, a medida que se mojaba los labios.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy - comenzó el ministro, quizá con solemnidad innecesaria -, hemos estudiado la magia que ha realizado los últimos meses y no encontramos relación alguna con actos criminales.

El rubio arrugó el ceño.

Una nube de murmullos se extendió por la sala, hasta que el Ministro los hizo callar, para hablar de nuevo.

- Dada su reciente situación, deberíamos resguardarlo en un orfanato. Sin embargo es muy peligroso.

Draco apretó los labios. No parecía ser el único que opinaba que se le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto, ya que los murmullos molestos regresaron.

-¿Significa que ofrecerá su custodia a una buena familia? - inquirió uno de los magos, haciendo que las expresiones de indignación aumentaran - ¿Para eso nos ha llamado?

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír con cinismo al notar que no era el adorable huérfano por el que prestigiadas familias pelearían su custodia. Aún cuando se obligara a uno de esos magos a cuidar de él, no sería precisamente el paraíso.

- El joven Malfoy cuenta con un pariente con vida - informó el viejo mago, callando la acalorada discusión que parecía estar a punto de extenderse -. Ya le hemos enviado un mensaje para que se presente.

¿Un pariente con vida? Draco enarcó una ceja, haciendo una rápida revisión mental de aquellos con quienes estaba emparentado; a pesar de eso no encontró ningún dato y volvió a posar la mirada en los viejos.

-¿Quién? - preguntó suavemente, evidenciando el estado de conmoción que aún le invadía y volvió a estrujar sus manos.

- No te preocupes, hijo, estarás a salvo.

¿Sí?

Draco se humedeció los labios y talló sus ojos, simulando una comenzón inexistente. Precisamente esas fueron las últimas palabras de su madre, instantes antes de atorarle el traslador al cuello, en el momento justo que esos furiosos mortífagos lograron penetrar en la habitación.

Después de eso, todo fue indagación y análisis, a medida que la sala se llenaba de magos.

No fue difícil saber que deseaban acomodarlo con una familia, ahora que sus padres murieron. Pero, ¿quién querría cuidar del hijo de unos mortífagos muertos por su propio señor? Eso los colocaría en la mira del mismo Lord Voldemort, quien perseguiría al último Malfoy, para terminar con el trabajo sucio.

Draco se removió incómodo en su asiento y respiró hondo para intentar calmarse. Ahora no tendría que ir a casa de un mago, cuya familia le trataría con desprecio.

Un pariente suyo estaba con vida.

Draco se tensó cuando alcanzó a escuchar unos pasos apresurados. Supo, al instante, que se trataba de ese misterioso pariente y tragó con nerviosismo, posando los ojos a la entrada de la sala.

Pensó que estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, pero se equivocó; ¡nada lo había alistado para eso!

- Lamento llegar tarde - dijo el desalineado mago - . Me han explicado la situación.

- Estamos jodidos - musitó Draco con incredulidad.


	2. Chapter 1

**Respuesta al Desafío:** Draco y Harry ¿Hermanos?

**Idea original** por Dish

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no es mío. Los derechos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo único que gano al escribir esto, son más presiones de las personas que leen mis fics, bajo riesgo de que alguno de sus personajes sufra mucho xD

**CAPITULO UNO**

_No cabe duda que cuando Dios cierra una puerta, abre una ventana. Lo curioso es que no resulta ser el desahogo esperado. De hecho, es lo que uno menos se imagina._

El verano se anunció con un aire distinto, fresco, vigorizante,… positivo. Hacía un calor de los mil demonios y las cosas en casa estaban bastantes problemáticas, especialmente con la nueva actitud abusiva que su primo Dudley comenzó a demostrar; todo dando un claro panorama de lo terrible que sería el verano, ya que nada de eso sería prueba suficiente para hacer que Harry recibiera otra visión por parte de sus tíos, así que cargaría con toda la mala fama que comenzaba a evidenciarse por el barrio; aún cuando no tuviera que ver con ella.

Pero, bueno, ni aún eso lograría arruinar el verano, ni tan siquiera la propia aparición de Lord Voldemort, junto a su puerta, vestido con una túnica floreada, sería capaz de alterar la buena vibra que estaba por inundar su vida ¡Qué demonios! ¿Alguien comprendió que su vida era un asco, la tomó y la echó a la basura para darle una mejor? Y vaya que lo merecía.

Luego de tantos años de _incomodar_ a sus parientes, finalmente le pasaba algo bueno.

Honestamente, no pensaba que otra cosa buena le fuera a ocurrir. Cualquiera diría que solo sería beneficiado cuando entró a Hogwarts. No había duda que alguien notó lo bien portado que Harry intentó ser y, justo ahora, lo compensaba generosamente.

Adiós las miradas despectivas y a los regaños innecesarios. Todos esos años de censura a los que se vio sometido, por fin, habían encontrado su final. Irónicamente, todo era gracias a Voldemort, quien decidió aparecer en un sitio público.

Claro que Harry no tenía completa idea de todo lo que logró la absolución de su padrino. Suponía que el hecho estaba relacionado con la difícil batalla que se llevó a cabo en el Ministerio de Magia, pero no tenía nada confirmado. Y, de todas maneras, era el resultado lo que debía importar. Justo aquel que hacía que el chico fuese a vivir con Sirius Black, la persona que sus padres eligieron como padrino.

Harry terminó de consumir su breve desayuno y se puso de pie para subir, a grandes zancadas, a su habitación. Para entonces, sus tíos ya sabían lo que estaba por ocurrir; pero, parecía que no deseaban mostrar mucho entusiasmo ante la idea de deshacerse de él, pese a que tía Petunia ya había comenzado a acercar cosas a la próxima bodega de cachivaches.

Por supuesto, Harry estaba suficientemente feliz como para sentirse turbado por la falta de tacto de su tía, Sencillamente, revisaba el lugar con sumo cuidado para asegurarse de no dejar ninguna de sus pertenencias.

- Y, ¿adónde irás? - preguntó Dudley.

Harry volteó a mirar a su primo, quien permanecía recargado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados como si deseara intimidarlo.

- No es asunto tuyo - replicó Harry con tranquilidad.

- Papá dice que te va para huir con un criminal.

- Espero que eso no sea una muestra de preocupación - ironizó Harry, que se sentó en la cama. Sirius no dijo hora de llegada, pero mencionó que sería por la mañana y el chico comenzaba a sentir que el tiempo se agotaba - ¿Qué quieres? -preguntó exasperado- ¿No dejaron salir a tus amigotes para que vayan a molestar a alguien?

Dudley miró largamente a Harry. Una sonrisa burlona y malvada adornó su rostro.

- Eres uno de esos, ¿verdad? Un maricón ¿Te vas a escapar con un viejo pervertido?

Harry suspiró.

- Toda la vida me has jodido, Dudley. No sé por qué pensé que hoy sería diferente - se puso de pie y lo empujó para cerrar la puerta -. Si tanta curiosidad te dan los maricas, ve y búscate uno - Se las arregló para azotar la puerta e ignorar las protestas del chico.

Cuando Harry volvió a asomarse por la ventana, alcanzó a mirar la figura de su desaliñado padrino. Eso le hizo olvidar el desagradable comentario de Dudley y le saludó desde ahí, antes de volver para abrir la puerta, atropellar a su indignado primo y ser quien recibiese al hombre.

- Hola, Harry - saludó Sirius con una gran sonrisa- . Te ayudaré a empacar.

- ¡Ya empaqué! - se apresuró a contestar el moreno y Sirius dejó salir una risita.

- Debo asegurarme de que tus tíos acepten otorgarme tu custodia - el hombre entró a la casa y abrazó a Harry -. Después de eso podremos irnos. Aún debo recoger _algo_.

- ¡Iré a avisarles!

La verdad es que Harry jamás había sido tan solícito, tratándose de sus tíos, pero ésta era una ocasión especial. Incluso, permaneció atento a la breve charla que los adultos sostuvieron pese a que sabía lo mucho que sus tíos odiaban eso.

Por fin, llegó el momento en el que Harry pudiera salir de esa casa, y, esta vez, para siempre. Su padrino programó un traslador para que sus cosas aparecieran en el sitio donde iban y ellos caminaron hacia un lugar escondido de las miradas de los curiosos.

- No parece que tus tíos vayan a extrañarte - comentó el adulto, mientras caminaba pausadamente, viendo lo solitario que lucía el lugar pese a que tantas personas vivían ahí.

- Definitivamente no lo harán - Harry se encogió de hombros - Y, ¡está bien! - se apresuró a agregar - Yo tampoco voy a extrañarlos.

- Deberás explicarme eso con mayor detalle - Sirius se acomodó un mechón tras la oreja. Era increíble que alguien que lucía tan desaliñado pudiera emitir esa aura de fortaleza.

Aunque había algo extraño, al menos ese día y Harry pudo notarlo. Parecía que algo incomodaba a su padrino. De hecho, miraba de reojo, como si hubiera un problema.

¡Oh, no! ¿Su padrino Sirius se habría arrepentido de llevarle a vivir a su lado? ¿Cómo era eso posible? La última vez que hablaron parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea. ¿Quizá lo pensó mejor y dedujo que no podría cuidar de un adolescente?

- ¿Ocurre algo malo, padrino?

Sirius volvió a mirarlo. De nuevo fue de esa extraña manera, como si temiera su reacción.

¿Sería que no quería provocarle un disgusto y lo había aceptado por pena?

- De hecho, hay algo de lo que quería hablarte, Harry - El adulto se detuvo - ; ambos somos nuevos en esto y nos costará un poco de trabajo adaptarnos a la situación.

¿Situación? ¿Qué situación?

- No será sencillo - continuó Sirius - ; especialmente por tu _hermanito_.

¿Qué? Harry arrugó el ceño.

- ¿Hermanito? - preguntó, notando que el adulto se mostraba un poco más nervioso - Yo no tengo ningún…

- De hecho me lo acaban de "dar" - Sirius se pasó una mano por el cabello y revisó su reloj de pulsera -. Es hora de que pasemos por él. Te lo explicaré todo, Harry.

¿Sirius alcanzaría a notar lo extraño que sonaban sus palabras? Harry siempre lo miró como una persona impulsiva, pero el hecho de aceptar un bebé que le acababan de "dar", salía un poco de su descripción.

El chico estuvo a punto de preguntar por la situación cuando sintió que su padrino lo tomaba del brazo, realizando una desaparición doble. Abrió los ojos y los dos estaban en la más enorme e imponente construcción que Harry hubiese visto, construcción hacia la que Sirius caminó.

- ¿Qué lugar es éste? - preguntó cuando su padrino empujó la puerta para entrar.

- Debo llevármelo de aquí - Sirius saludó a un mago, que se acercó a ambos - ¿Ha terminado de empacar?

- ¿Empacar? - El mago bufó - ¿Crees que alguien de tan ilustre familia se rebajaría a _empacar_?

Sirius sonrió.

- Así que no ha perdido su encanto.

- ¡_Encanto_ es lo que le sobra! - ironizó el hombre, percatándose entonces de la presencia de Harry - ¡Hola, Harry! ¿Emocionado por la mudanza?

- Mathew ayudó a acelerar la documentación para cambiar tu custodia - explicó Sirius-. Trabaja en la oficina de Servicio Social.

- Oh - Harry se apresuró a saludar al hombre con un efusivo apretón de manos - ¡Muchas gracias, señor!

- Es un chico adorable, si nos ponemos a comparar - Mathew enarcó una ceja y miró a Sirius - Aún no hemos conversado sobre las _milagrosas_ aptitudes de padre que deberías tener, Black. _Eso_ de allá arriba no será fácil de someter.

- _Eso_ de allá arriba - enfatizó Sirius - es solo un niño. _Mi niño_ ahora - recalcó.

Mathew apretó los labios en algo que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

- Pues la barrera protectora se diluirá en treinta minutos - informó - Ve con "tu niño" y haz que empaque o lo obligaré a irse tal y como llegó al ministerio, ¡en pijama!

Harry caminó tras su padrino hasta la planta alta. Estaba asombrado por la increíble cantidad de habitaciones que ese sitio tenía. ¿Sería tan grande como Hogwarts?

Sirius se detuvo frente a una puerta y se anunció antes de abrirla.

- No deberían llevar tantas cosas. Mi casa no es tan grande.

- ¡Jódete!

Un proyectil golpeó la cara de Sirius. Harry se apresuró a quitarle la prenda, pensando que era un peligro. Frunció el ceno al descubrir que se trataba de una camisa.

Cuando volteó a encarar al atacante, se quedó mudo, con su ceño fruncido y sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Qué hace Malfoy aquí?

Draco Malfoy levantó la mirada. Justo en ese instante, revisaba algo que parecía ser una camisa roja.

- ¡Oh, genial! - bramó Draco, arrojando la prenda a donde había un montón más - ¿Quién más está ahí afuera? ¿El jodido Weasley disfruta del espectáculo? O, ¿Han decidido traer a toda la tropa Gryffindor?

Harry enarcó la ceja y pasó la mirada hacia su padrino.

- ¿Hermanito? - preguntó.

- ¿¡Hermanito?! - Draco hizo eco y se levantó para acercarse. Lamentablemente había demasiada ropa tirada y sus pies se atoraron, haciéndole caer estrepitosamente - ¡Mierda!

- Deja de jugar y termina tu equipaje, Draco - Sirius se acercó para levantarlo - La barrera protectora está por desaparecer, y no creo que nos convenga averiguar si te siguen buscando.

- Haz mi equipaje - replicó Draco, provocando que Sirius enarcara una ceja y tocó el hombro de Harry.

- Tienes veinte minutos - informó -. Si no tienes listo el equipaje para entonces, te llevaré sin él.

Draco apretó los labios, viendo que ambos se iban y cerraban la puerta. Volvió a mirar el montón de ropa desordenada y suspiró, comenzando a recoger alguna para colocarla dentro del baúl.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - cuestionó Harry, caminando con su padrino - ¿esto es una clase de broma? Porque si es una broma, no tiene gracia.

Sirius meneó la cabeza. No sonreía.

- Soy el único pariente que el chico tiene con vida - murmuró con suavidad - Ello ha merecido que tenga su custodia.

- ¿Pariente con vida? - Los pasos de Harry se detuvieron - ¿Y sus padres?

- Ya te lo dije, Harry, Voldemort no es alguien con quien puedas presentarte y renunciar. Igual de difícil debe resultar fallarle en una misión que debió ser pan comido, ya que sólo tendría que quitarle un objeto a un chico.

¡Oh! Eso lo hacía ligeramente responsable; aunque Harry no pensaba lamentarlo precisamente. Salir con vida del ministerio les resultó particularmente difícil, pese a la ayuda que pudieron recibir de la Orden. Llegó un momento en que Harry pensó que no lo lograrían, especialmente, ante la superioridad que Bellatrix comenzó a mostrar ante su padrino.

Harry solía pensar que había nacido con una peculiar suerte. Cuando Bella tropezó con el cuerpo de su padrino en lo que parecía querer ser un empujón, y terminó cayendo tras el velo, lo confirmó. Claro que el brusco giro que Sirius hizo, influyó bastante. Después, comprendió la razón de tan extraño y desesperado movimiento.

- ¿Significa que Malfoy vivirá con nosotros?

- Sí.

- ¿No hay alternativa? - insistió.

- No la hay - Sirius se detuvo y tomó a Harry de los hombros - Sé que esto podría resultarte difícil, pero te pido que trates de llevarte bien con Draco.

Qué extraño se escuchaba que fuera Sirius precisamente quien le pidiera eso. Definitivamente, lo habría esperado de cualquier otro.

- Sabes que eso es casi imposible.

- Ese "casi" es lo que ayudará a que se logre - Sirius palmeó el hombro del chico y continuó caminando.

Ese "casi" arruinaba la intimidad de la que Harry gozaría con su padrino. Justo la que pensaba aprovechar para hablar sobre "eso" que le tenía inquieto desde algunos meses atrás.

Vaya. Llevarse bien con Draco Malfoy sería un arma de doble filo, más si "eso" decidía ayudar con la nueva tarea.

Harry suspiró. Ambos llegaron al recibidor para esperar a Mathew que aprovechó para finiquitar algunos detalles que él no entendió.

Un escandaloso estruendo que pareció rodar por las escaleras enmudeció a los adultos y los tres se asomaron para ver un baúl destrozado, al pie de las escaleras.

Al levantar la mirada, se veía a un Malfoy bastante rojo. Harry no supo si era por haber tirado el equipaje o por estarlo arrastrando hasta ahí.

- Cualquiera diría que jamás ha tenido la necesidad de levitar un baúl - ironizó Mathew.

- Apuesto a que no ¿Se le hubiera ocurrido levitarlo si no estuviera tan encabronado? - Sirius enarcó una ceja.

Harry sonrió. Por alguna razón, eso resultaba un tanto adorable. Segundos después, odió ponerle ese calificativo a la situación.

- Cinco minutos, Black - advirtió Mathew, viendo correr a Draco, escaleras abajo para intentar recoger su ropa desperdigada.

Sirius suspiró y arregló el baúl con un rápido hechizo. Al instante, la ropa comenzó a doblarse perfectamente, para acomodarse en su interior.

Draco miró eso con bastante atención hasta apretar los labios.

- Un "gracias" basta - propuso Sirius, provocando que el ceño del rubio se frunciera.

- Primero le entregaría el culo a…

- ¡Márchense ahora! - ordenó Mathew -. Iré a supervisar en unos días, Black.

- Creí que mi custodia era definitiva - murmuró Draco.

- Es definitiva - el mago sonrió - pero no la de Potter. El tiene algunos inconvenientes.

- ¿Además de los evidentes? - ironizó el rubio.

- ¡Pequeño hijo de…!

- ¡Mejor vámonos ya! - interrumpió Sirius con energía y tomó a ambos chicos de la mano.

o.o.o

Draco se dejó caer en la cama. Se sentía lo suficientemente agotado para no observar la nueva habitación y sencillamente suspiró hasta hundir el rostro en la almohada.

Tuvo la idea de que eso sería difícil, pero debía admitir que no esperaba que fuera tanto. Bastante impactado quedó con la rápida movilización hecha por su madre como para alcanzar siquiera a comprender lo que pasaba ahora.

En su opinión, el futuro seguía siendo tan incierto como cuando llegó al Ministerio, donde comenzaron a reunirse magos para ser partícipes de la solución.

Draco no supo el momento en que se quedó dormido. Sólo pudo ser consciente de cuando ese rayo de luz le golpeó la cara y lo despertó.

Lo primero que notó fue esa manta acomodada hasta la altura de su nariz. Tenía un aroma peculiar, a cítricos, nada parecido al de casa.

Draco suspiró y se incorporó. Le chocó un poco verse vestido con ese enorme pijama y tuvo que imaginar el momento en que Sirius Black entró a la habitación para cambiarlo y arroparlo. Después de unos segundos, llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía caso, ya que se trataba de su nuevo tutor. Debía estar ansioso por mostrar aptitudes paternales.

El rubio salió de la cama y caminó en busca del sanitario. No lo encontró.

¿Es que su habitación no tenía aseo?

Molesto, adormilado y sediento, salió de la habitación, caminando descalzo por el pasillo hasta encontrar el cuarto de baño, donde se metió. Tomó un vaso de cristal y lo puso a llenar, mientras bostezaba y se tallaba los ojos.

Podía tomar una ducha. Con curiosidad, corrió la cortina y miró la pequeña tina con una ceja enarcada. Se encogió y la puso a llenar. Después, bebió del vaso y se quitó el pantalón del pijama, para, a continuación, desabotonar su camisa.

Comenzaba a sacársela cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría. Cuando dirigió la adormilada mirada hacia ese sitio, descubrió a un muy colorado Potter que le veía con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Draco. Bostezó de nuevo -. Yo he llegado primer al sanitario así que esfúmate, Potter.

El moreno pareció reaccionar y borbotó una ridícula disculpa antes de retirarse.

Y, ¿por qué se había sonrojado?

- Potter, idiota - murmuró Draco, metiéndose el agua caliente. Suspiró satisfecho.

Así que ese iba a ser su baño a partir de ahora. Era pequeño, razonó Draco. Sin duda, la casa lo era también. Un sitio donde no podría evitar encontrarse con Potter. ¡Maldición!. Aunque no sería tan aburrido si en todos sus encuentros se ponía tan nerviosos.

Draco no lo recodaba así, la verdad. Había que admitir que no se vieron muy a menudo en el colegio ya que Potter estuvo muy ocupado jugando a romper las normas en sus ratos libres. Eso sí, jamás se había puesto tan rojo al verlo. Era novedoso.

El rubio tomó la esponja y el jabón para comenzar a lavarse. A decir verdad, no tenía muchos deseos de pensar en Potter. De alguna manera, le recodaba que ya no eran tan diferentes.

Ahora, los dos eran huérfanos.

o.o.o

Cuando Draco bajó hacia la cocina encontró al moreno. Le sorprendió un poco verlo cocinando y se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta.

Siendo honesto, era la primera vez que miraba una cocina, muy especialmente una tan pequeña como esa. Igual de extraño resultaba mirar a alguien, haciendo uso de ella, más si se trataba del famoso Harry Potter, cuya necesidad por adquirir habilidades de combate deberían estar por encima de sus rarezas hogareñas.

¿Y qué era eso que llevaba puesto? Parecía un pantalón, pero a Draco le recordó a una de las prendas que había visto en alguno de sus elfos domésticos. El rubio palmeó su estómago y avanzó. Lo que Potter estuviese haciendo, olía jodidamente bien. Y él tenía hambre. Así que se sentó en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor que había en el sitio y recargó la barbilla en ambas manos, sin dejar de observar al ágil moreno.

-Es molesto que me estés mirando, Malfoy -dijo Harry de pronto.

El rubio se sobresaltó y miró a Harry. No había volteado.

Vaya manera de apreciar cuando era observado.

-No tengo nada que hacer, de todas maneras- murmuró el rubio con desinterés- "Papá Black" no desayuna con nosotros.

Harry volteó a verlo y meneó la cabeza.

-¿Lo llamas desayuno? A esta hora ya es almuerzo, ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en salir del baño?

-No es mi culpa que menosprecies el sagrado aseo personal. Y de todas formas no contesta mi pregunta, ¿nuestro tutor no nos acompaña?

-Sirius tiene cosas bastante importantes por atender, nada que le permita esperar a que finalices tú _sagrado aseo personal_.

Draco meneó la cabeza ante la irónica frase y vio que Harry comenzaba a acomodar el plato.

Demonios. En verdad lucía delicioso. ¿Qué rayos era? No lucía como nada que hubiese comido.

El problema fue que Potter no colocó el plato cerca; al contrario, comenzó a comerlo.

-Estás comiendo mi almuerzo.

Harry enarcó una ceja y dejó escapar una risita.

-Este no es tu almuerzo -corrigió-. Si tienes hambre, puedes cocinarte.

-Yo no cocino.

-Pues yo no te cocino- reiteró Harry-. Este es _mi_ almuerzo.

-¡Necesito comida también!- exclamó el rubio.

-Buena suerte- Harry tomó su plato y se fue.

-¡Eres el hermano más jodido que alguien pueda tener!- rugió con enfado.- ¡Te odio!

Sí, bueno. Gritar indignado no funcionaba para poner comida en la mesa. Draco suspiró y se puso de pie. A decir verdad Potter no pareció tener dificultades para hacerlo.

Sin duda podría hacerlo también.

Después de todo, ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

o.o.o

Sirius apareció justo a la puerta de su casa y bostezó para empujar la puerta, en cuanto entró miró a Mathew, acompañado por tres magos más, que charlaban acaloradamente. Ellos lo vieron y aumentaron el cuchicheo.

-Caballeros- calmó Mathew-, estoy seguro de que esto es un asunto sin importancia.

-Porque llegamos a tiempo para sofocar el incendio.

-¿Incendio?- se alarmó Sirius.

-_Tu niño_ pensó que era buena idea intentar cocinar- explicó Mathew.

Sirius posó la mirada en el lugar. A decir verdad se miraba bastante normal.

-Hablo del _niño rubio_- corrigió Mathew y pasó un brazo por el cuello del hombre para caminar en dirección de la sala-. Dada la habilidad nula que el joven Malfoy tiene con las actividades hogareñas, te recomiendo que consideres cambiar al elfo doméstico o pensar el enseñarle.

-¿Actividades hogareñas?

-Oh, cierto- el mago suspiró-, _también_ eres un inútil con eso.

-¡Hey!

-...Estarás de acuerdo en que Harry no puede ser quien cocine para todos, ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Aprende a llevar un hogar o tú y tu _niño rubio_ serán más una carga que una familia para Potter.

-¡Lo haré!

-Te cubriré con los demás -prometió Mathew y caminó hacia la salida- Draco está hambriento. Comienza a practicar tus _dotes hogareñas_.

Sirius suspiró y caminó hacia la cocina. Ahí fue donde pudo apreciar el daño recibido a su casa. Vaya, ¿Cuánto tardaría en arreglar con eso?

Justo en una silla estaba Draco. Lucía bastante contrariado. Aunque permanecía admirablemente sereno, mientras tamborileaba los dedos en su rodilla.

-¿Te gusta la pizza?- preguntó Sirius.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?

-Comida

-Tengo hambre, me comería al mismo Dark Lord, si pudiera -, gruñó el rubio.

Eso era un indiscutible "sí".

Sirius ordenó la comida.


	3. Chapter 2

**Respuesta al Desafío:** Draco y Harry ¿Hermanos?

**Idea original** por Dish

**Disclaimer:** Si Harry Potter fuera mío muchos personajes habrían admirado el momento en que esos dos salieron del closet y se habría iniciado una moda gay en el mundo mágico XD

**CAPITULO DOS**

_El trabajo dignifica al hombre. Debe ser al hombre muggle, porque, si a magos se refiere, la dignidad se mide en la cantidad de tareas eludidas mediante magia._

_De todos modos, ¿qué hace un mago aprendiendo labores domésticas? y ¿qué hace el héroe de la Comunicad Mágica, actuando como elfo doméstico__? Potter, el niño mágico, arrastrándose __por__ el suelo para dejarlo reluciente..._ _metiéndose en la chimenea __y__ salir lleno de hollín..._

_¡Joder! ¿Qué falta? ¿Que dejemos de ser enemigos y caminemos tomados de la mano entre mortífagos?_

Pizza. Eso fue con lo que Harry se encontró al bajar hacia el comedor. Vaya, era absolutamente extraño que dos magos estuvieran consumiendo un alimento muggle chatarra, totalmente carente de proteínas, vitaminas y demás sustantivos saludables. Tan extraño como imaginar a uno de ellos tomando el teléfono para pedir el alimento en cuestión. Aunque lo peor no era precisamente ver a esos dos comiendo pizza; no cuando esa pared ahumada se erguía orgullosa ante sus ojos.

-¿Qué rayos...?

-Oh, Harry -Sirius se acercó. Tenía una porción de pizza en la mano. No parecía peligroso pero provocó un escalofrío al chico -. He encargado algo de comida; seguro estás hambriento.

Harry levantó la mirada hacia el ahumado reloj. Casi eran las doce.

Por favor, ¿su padrino pensaba que se quedaría sin almorzar sólo porqué él había salido?

- Potter ha cocinado - informó Draco con desdén y mordió la punta del insano alimento, llamando poderosamente la atención de Harry.

- ¿Qué pasó en la cocina?

- Un pequeño percance - restó importancia Sirius.

- El resultado de que no quisieras cocinar mi almuerzo, Potter.

- Jamás creí que llegaría a presenciar el momento en que admitieras que eres un inútil en algo, Malfoy - Harry se acomodó las gafas y avanzó hacia el fregador para poner los trastos a limpiarse solos, con un rápido movimiento de su varita.

-¡No soy un inútil! -protestó Draco -. Sencillamente no poseo ciertas habilidades, cosa que podrían satisfacer perfectamente, de tener un elfo doméstico.

Algo en ese comentario provocó una risita en Sirius. El mismo Harry sonrió. A decir verdad Kreacher había estado más que contento por satisfacer las necesidades de Malfoy; de hecho estuvo rumiando entusiasmadamente al respecto, así que se dedicó a desocupar y limpiar la habitación principal, ya que la creía digna del rubio.

El intento del elfo por acomodar el sitio, lleno de cachivaches, gnomos y otras criaturas oportunistas, provocó que un mueble le cayera encima. Sirius tuvo que salir justo por eso.

- ¿Kreacher sobrevivirá? - preguntó Harry.

- Temo que sí - suspiró Sirius y volvió a morder la pizza para mirar a Draco -. De todos modos no es un elfo muy útil. Tendrás que aprender algunas cosas.

- Lavar y cocinar, al menos -señaló Harry.

- Ningún Malfoy que se respete hace quehaceres de la casa.

- No tienes que preocuparte, Malfoy, un 33.3% de los presentes no te respeta y el otro estará por perder pronto esa emoción. Sólo debes ignorar esa absurda idea de que un inútil merece respeto.

- ¡Harry! - regañó Sirius, aunque ya había soltado una risita.

- No haré quehaceres -insistió Draco con seriedad.

El ruido de los trastes lavándose terminó. Harry suspiró e intercambió una mirada con su padrino, quien comenzó a mostrar una ligera preocupación. Eso le hizo sentir un poco culpable. Se suponía que no le daría más problemas al hombre. Deberían ser una familia y ese obstinado rubio lo estaba arruinando todo.

- Está bien - aceptó el moreno y se recargó en la mesa -, cocinaré para Malfoy hasta que aprenda.

- Lo harás por siempre, Potter, porque no pienso aprender.

- Draco puede ayudarte con algunos deberes - intervino Sirius -, así será más equitativo.

-¿Por qué debo hacer eso? - protestó el rubio.

- Porque no quieres que tus intentos por quemar la casa, contigo dentro, funcionen, ¿cierto?

Draco bufó.

- Pero no pienso tolerarlo si resulta ser un imbécil.

Harry tuvo un mal pensamiento por culpa de esa escueta charla, especialmente cuando Malfoy parecía dudar que fuera imbécil, luego de meses en que parecía muy seguro de eso.

Los cambios equitativos le gustaban, pero se le había ocurrido algo que le agradaría más que una ayuda con los deberes. Algo que le hizo enrojecer bastante y le convenció de huir del lugar.

Cielos.

o.o.o

Draco suspiró cuando llegó a su habitación y miró el baúl acomodado al centro. La idea de que no conseguiría que le guardaran la ropa, lo hizo avanzar para abrir el mueble y mirar las prendas mal acomodadas que comenzó a sacar para ponerla en la cama. Claro que no fue tan buena idea, ya que la cama estaba bastante revuelta. Así que tuvo una visión bastante desagradable y muy diferente a lo que solía ver en su casa.

El rubio meneó la cabeza y comenzó a abrir varios cajones para meter la ropa.

Antes de alcanzar a desesperarse por la complicada tarea, recordó la peculiar actitud de Potter y torció los labios, apoyando la barbilla en una camisa turquesa.

¿Y por qué tenía que ser quien cocinara?

Madre le había dicho que los Black eran personajes poderosos y ricos. ¿Su nuevo tutor no tenía dinero para darle todas las comodidades que merecía?

¡Oh, no! ¡Acaso estaba destinado a vivir pobremente!

Draco gruñó, no estaba dispuesto a permitir eso.

El rubio terminó de sacar sus cosas hasta ver su uniforme y fruncir el ceño, viendo una extraña mancha negra. Bajó la mirada y descubrió el frasco de tinta volcado y abierto.

- ¡Joder! -sacó la ropa manchada y salió de la habitación; justo en la puerta chocó violentamente contra algo y rebotó al suelo.

-¡Mira por donde caminas, Malfoy! - gruñó el moreno y se acomodó los lentes, antes de mirar la ropa regada -¿Por qué has manchado el uniforme?

- No lo manché a propósito, idiota - el rubio se acercó a recoger las prendas -¿Dónde está el tutor? Necesito un uniforme nuevo.

Harry miró las prendas. La verdad es que ya lucían nuevas.

- Deberías lavarlo.

Draco lo miró con una ceja enarcada y volvió a caminar para alejarse.

- Mi tutor es un Black - gruñó con total desacuerdo -; no es posible que no tenga para comprarme otro uniforme.

- Nosotros no tiramos el dinero - Harry le siguió -, no puedes tirar un uniforme nuevo. Debes lavarlo.

- Estás perdiendo el tiempo, Potter - Draco avanzó más rápido con la esperanza de librarse del moreno -¡No jodas!

Una manga resbaló de entre los brazos y comenzó a arrastrar entre sus piernas. Fue con eso con lo que Draco se tropezó y justo lo que Harry alcanzó a ver, por lo que ambos se movieron violentamente para evitar un golpe fuerte. Al final Draco acabó encima de toda la ropa y de ese moreno que se quejó por el golpe recibido.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntóa Draco.

Draco parpadeó y se incorporó un poco, para hacerlo tuvo que apoyarse en el moreno. Se rió al verle los lentes chuecos, con un cristal estrellado. Lo raro es que Potter se puso rojo y lo empujó suavemente.

- Es que me resulta increíble que tengas que demostrar heroísmo hasta en casa. ¡Descansa un poco, Merlín!

- ¡No jodas! - Harry se incorporó -¡Ojalá la próxima vez que te caigas te rompas algo!

- Por el momento ya se rompió mi camisa - se burló el rubio -. Mi tutor deberá comprarme una nueva.

- ¡Dame eso! - Harry le arrebató las prendas y avanzó en dirección opuesta a la que iba el rubio -. Debes dejar de molestar a mi padrino por esta clase de tonterías, Malfoy. Bastante difícil es que se haga cargo precisamente de nosotros, ya.

Draco entendió la razón por la que Potter hacía eso y sonrió. Inesperadamente había encontrado la solución a sus problemas. Así que se limitó a observar al activo moreno, quien hizo maravillas al quitar la mancha del uniforme y remendar perfectamente las costuras que se descosieron. De hecho, estuvo viendo lo mismo repetidas veces, conforme pasaron algunos días y tuvo una sensación de disgusto bastante pronunciada.

- ¡Eres un mago, joder! -exclamó con exasperación uno de esos días -¡Deja de hacer las tareas de un elfo doméstico! ¡Sólo ensucias la reputación que tantos años ha costado forjar a todos esos ilustres magos!

Potter enarcó una ceja como si estuviese viendo una de esas manchas que se resistían a desaparecer, por mucho que estuviera tallando; cosa que molestó más al rubio.

- Que seas un inútil, no significa que todos los magos deban serlo, Malfoy -señaló el moreno - La señora Weasley...

- ¡Los Weasley son pobres! - interrumpió el rubio - . Ni siquiera deberían ser magos.

El sucio trapo con el que Potter estaba limpiando la chimenea se estampó en la cara del rubio. Cuando el chico lo retiró, dispuesto a iniciar una pelea, se encontró con que el moreno se había acercado y ahora lo miraba furiosamente, antes de empujarlo.

- ¡Jamás vuelvas a meterte con los Weasley, Malfoy! Ellos tienen más importancia que todos esos inútiles magos ricos, incluyéndote.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

- ¡Ninguno se quedaría lloriqueando porque Voldemort les atacara de repente! ¡Fueron criados para salir adelante, aunque llegue a ocurrir lo peor! - frunció el ceño - ¿Y qué haces tú? Solamente te quejas de que nada se acomoda a tu estúpida vida pasada.

- ¡¡Quisiera ver lo que harían si llegan a quedar huérfanos!! - gritó Draco.

- ¡Yo soy huérfano! - señaló Harry y sonrió con burla, antes de acomodarse las gafas -¿Por qué no aprendes un poco, en vez de estar jodiendo a tu único familiar con vida? Ojalá yo hubiera tenido esa oportunidad. Es por ello que no debes esperar que me compadezca de ti. Para mí sigues siendo el mismo cabrón de siempre.

Draco tendría que aprender muchas cosas. Por el momento había comprendido algo muy importante: tener de tutor a Sirius Black, amado padrino de Harry Potter, no era suficiente para que el propio Harry Potter confiara en él.

Y eso era desventajoso.

o.o.o

Severus Snape tenía serias razones para estar molesto. No sólo se trataba de la decisión tomada sin su previa consulta, sino que también tenía que ver con la persona presente, quien estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, justo cuando su representante legal seguía leyendo cada uno de los sustentos que deberían cambiar la absurda situación a la que estaban sometidos.

- ¡Black! - rugió Severus, dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa que logró despertar al hombre y le miró con el ceño fruncido - ¡Al menos podrías fingir estar interesado en la situación!

- Jamás he tenido necesidad de fingir frente a ti, Snape - opinó Sirius y bufó, mirando al representante legal -. De todos modos, ¿no te parece que esto es una soberana estupidez?

- ¡Estoy poniendo una demanda en tu contra! - se exasperó el hombre - ¡Claro que no es una estupidez!

- Lo es - contradijo Sirius, rascándose la oreja en un gesto que irritó más a Severus -. La custodia me fue entregada por el Ministerio de Magia. No es como si pudieras llegar y hacerles un berrinche por eso. La idea fue de ellos, para empezar.

- Razón de más para que apoyes mi demanda - dijo Snape con la mandíbula tensa -. De esa manera podrás eludir la responsabilidad de esa custodia. Ambos sabemos que serías feliz evitando un mandato más, especialmente si viene del Ministerio de Magia.

- Pero sería más feliz si me opongo a un deseo tuyo - canturreó Sirius, haciendo que Snape se pusiera de pie y avanzara hacia él. Si no fuera por la intervención del mago que le había acompañado, le habría demostrado a Black que no sería la decisión más inteligente que pudiera tomar.

- De todas maneras - intervino el mago que acompañaba a Snape - ¿dónde está su representante legal?

- Debió encontrar congestión en algún medio de transporte - restó importancia Sirius y bostezó - . Esto es ridículo, Snape, sabes que no lograrás nada.

- Soy el padrino del chico - gruñó Snape - . Tengo derecho a reclamar su custodia. Tú tienes la custodia de tu ahijado. No veo por qué no deba tener yo la del mío.

- Harry no tiene ningún pariente con vida - murmuró Sirius y frunció el ceño - . No uno que esté capacitado para la correcta crianza de un mago, de acuerdo a lo que Mathew dijo - cosa que aún no había aclarado - . Malfoy tiene un pariente con vida - miró a Severus con una sonrisa burlona -. Yo. Y la ley mágica de custodias es muy clara al respecto. Se le da prioridad al primer pariente con vida para tener la custodia del niño desprotegido.

- No es el punto - gruñó Severus y se pasó una mano por el cabello - . Draco no debería estar viviendo contigo. No está bien.

- ¿Por qué? - Severus bufó. Justo en ese momento entró Remus, quien lucía seriamente atareado - ¿Hay manera de que Snape me quite la custodia de Malfoy? - preguntó al desmejorado hombre.

Remus terminó de colocar unos papeles y levantó la mirada hacia Severus. Le saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y recibió los papeles que el representante del malhumorado mago le ofrecía:

- . No, que yo sepa - respondió y comenzó a leer - . Aunque tiene argumentos válidos - admitió - . El problema es que ha sido el mismo Ministro quien decidió el destino de la custodia del chico y ha usado su facultad para hacerlo a favor de Sirius.

- Evidentemente tenía prisa por deshacerse de Draco - gruñó Severus -. Eso explica que se haya aferrado a la primera solución fácil, pese a que no era la adecuada.

- ¡Hey! - protestó Sirius - .No es como si el chico corriera peligro al estar bajo mi cuidado.

Severus lo miró con una ceja enarcada y decidió prestar atención a Remus, quien seguía leyendo cuidadosamente.

- Sólo podrías iniciar una investigación del caso si demuestras que Sirius es incapaz de brindar un adecuado ambiente familiar al chico - explicó Remus.

- Creí que sería más difícil - sonrió Snape.

- ¡Soy capaz de dar un buen ambiente familiar a Malfoy! - Sirius frunció el ceño -¡Mejor del que tenía! - aseguró y miró a Severus con una sonrisa retorcida - Mejor del que _tú_ le darías.

Remus miró a Severus, quien parecía estar a punto de cometer un homicidio.

- Sería lo que el Ministerio se encargaría de investigar - dijo a Snape y suspiró - ¿Alguna vez cuidaste de Malfoy?

- Le he estado cuidando desde que entró al Colegio.

- No cuenta - contradijo Remus con suavidad y se acomodó los cabellos -. Sirius estuvo interactuando con Harry desde que nació. Si no fuera por su injusta acusación, lo habría seguido haciendo -meneó una mano - . Tenía una seria debilidad por Harry.

- ¡Porque es mi ahijado! - protestó Sirius con el rostro sonrosado.

- El punto - interrumpió Remus - es que, para el Ministerio, Sirius tiene más cualidades paternas, ya que tiene más experiencia en el cuidado de su ahijado. Ello le brinda credibilidad ante el buen manejo de la custodia de Draco Malfoy, su sobrino.

Snape lo sabía. Era uno de los puntos que su representante había sacado a relucir. Pero, ¿cómo iba a saber que un hombre mimando a un mocoso iba a tener más derecho de cuidar a Draco? Después de todo, fue a él a quien Lucius eligió como padrino del rubio. Eso debería contar.

- En pocas palabras no me darán la custodia de Draco - resumió Severus y miró el ademán afirmativo de Remus - ¿Qué hay de las visitas?

-¡No somos un matrimonio roto para que exijas visitar al chico! - gruñó Sirius.

- Tienes derecho, por ser el padrino de Draco - aceptó Remus.

-¡Pero, Remus!

- Tiene derecho - Remus miró a Sirius con determinación.

Sirius hizo un puchero y se hundió en el asiento, mirando a los tres hombres, mientras planeaban los días de las visitas.

A decir verdad Severus parecía muy ocupado y no pidió mucho. Sirius comprendió la razón y se preguntó cuan seguro era dejar que un mortifago estuviese en contacto con el segundo chico al que Voldemort no pudo matar.

Después de eso sólo desvió la mirada. Por otro lado debía darle a Draco un rostro conocido. Harry habría querido lo mismo.

Bien. Pero que no hiciera nada sospechoso.

o.o.o

Harry estaba esperando en el recibidor. Se encontraba sentado contra la pared, con un brazo recargado en las rodillas, tamboreando en su pierna y bufaba continuamente.

Estaba molesto.

¿Qué se creía ese rubio pretencioso?

Llegar e insultar así a alguien tan admirable como la señora Weasley, quien había salido adelante con toda su familia, educando a todos los chicos de la mejor manera, preparándolos para que resultasen ser buenas personas, útiles a sí mismos y a la sociedad donde vivirían.

Malfoy debería aprender de eso. No podía seguir burlándose de los mejores amigos de Harry, especialmente porque no estar en condiciones de permitírselo.

¡Ni siquiera las condiciones anteriores justificaban que se burlara de ellos!

Pero, claro, ahora era el "hijo" de su padrino y no podía caerle a golpes.

Harry volvió a gruñir y se revolvió la cabellera.

No quería darle problemas con su padrino, pero la situación se le estaba escapando de las manos.

En eso pensaba cuando escuchó que su padrino llegaba a través de la chimenea. Sirius se acercó hasta él y se inclinó a su altura, estirando una mano para acomodar el cabello alborotado.

- No te ves bien, Harry - susurró - ¿Ha pasado algo? - miró hacia las escaleras, como si esperara ver algún desperfecto.

- Es Malfoy - rumió Harry con mal humor no lo soporto.

Esa frase hizo suspirar al adulto, quien pareció comprender a la perfección.

- Lo has hecho bien hasta ahora, Harry. Me siento orgulloso de ti.

El chico suspiró y se abrazó a su padrino.

- Un día de estos voy a maldecirlo. ¡Y apenas ha pasado una semana!

Sirius sonrió y palmeó la espalda de su ahijado.

- Hazlo, si lo merece -permitió - .Sólo asegúrate de que comprenda, Harry. No debemos convertirnos en aquello a lo que teme.

- ¿Pero en verdad tiene capacidad de comprensión? -gruñó - ¡Es un imbécil!

- _Nuestro_ imbécil, ahora - Sirius se puso de pie y ayudó al joven -. Somos familia, Harry, por fin lo somos.

Harry sintió un golpeteó acelerado en su pecho y sonrió.

Era cierto. Ahora eran una familia y no era justo que Malfoy arruinase todo. ¡No se lo permitiría!

-Jamás podré verlo como a un hermano - confió a Sirius.

- Ni yo como a un hijo - admitió Sirius, meneando la cabeza -, pero hay algo que sí veo: es un chico que llora la pérdida de sus padres.

- Yo también perdí a los míos.

- Pero eras tan pequeño, Harry... No es lo mismo. Malfoy debe estar tan enojado con sus padres, que no sabe con quién desquitarse.

¿Eso?

Harry bajó la cabeza y se acomodó las gafas.

¿Cómo se sentiría si Sirius hubiese resultado muerto, en vez de Bellatrix?

Enfadado.

Con Sirius, con Bellatrix, con Lucius Malfoy, con Voldemort... Con todos.

Harry se mojó los labios y volvió a abrazar a su padrino.

Quizá... podría darle una oportunidad a ese odioso rubio.

- Cuando terminen con su _incestuosa_ _demostración homosexual_, quisiera algo para cenar - se escuchó la fría voz del rubio.

Harry tensó todo su cuerpo.

¡Jodido Malfoy!


	4. Chapter 3

Un pequeño problema de familia

**Respuesta al Desafío:** Draco y Harry ¿Hermanos?

Idea original por Dish

**Disclaimer**: Nup, definitivamente Harry Potter no es mío...

_Desaprender, desodiar, desposeer, desquerer..._

_No importa aquello que se quiera invertir. Siempre implica que ya hay algo hecho y que será jodidamente difícil borrar sus efectos._

_Si la costumbre es más fuerte que el amor, también debe serlo todo aquello que resulte medianamente razonable._

_Total, uno jamás queda bien._

**CAPITULO TRES**

El problema, a opinión de Harry, es que Draco Malfoy parecía creer que era el centro del maldito universo. Es decir, de repente perdía a su reducida (pero existente) familia a manos del mago más malvado jamás visto en la comunidad mágica y el rubio parecía sentirse con el derecho de reclamar toda la atención posible, especialmente la de su único pariente con vida.

Con lo que Malfoy no contaba, es que dicho pariente era padrino de Harry. Aunque, a esas alturas, Harry pensaba que el jodido rubio estaba ignorando el hecho a propósito, con el simple objetivo de fastidiarle la existencia, cosa que estaba logrando de forma radical. Ello hacía que el rubio se mostrase más exigente y posesivo de lo que jamás se había mostrado, arrebatándole a Harry el poco tiempo que podía estar con la única imagen paterna que había logrado conseguir luego de tantos infortunios.

Harry no buscaba un padre. Desde sus más tiernos años había comrpendido que era imposible albergar ese inocente deseo. Cuando entró al colegio, confirmó esa teoría, en en el instante que Voldemort le había ofrecido regresarle eso que le había arrebatado. Así que el chico reforzó la idea de que no tendría un padre jamás.

Oh, pero la vida no era cruel, al menos no para siempre. Y al moreno se le permitió tener un padrino.

¡Y no cualquier padrino!

Sirius Black era, por mucho, un tipo que lograba entrar en la categoría de igenial/i, al menos a los ojos de Harry, quien se había tenido que enfrentar a muchos sinsabores, con respecto a los magos que le rodeaban. El tipo que no le ocultaría nada ni le daría información a cuentagotas, como Dumbledore.

No porque Dumbledore no fuera importante para Harry, pero... bueno, no se imaginaba hablando de "eso" con el anciano bonachón, pese a que el moreno tenía la sospecha de que no le caería mal tener un poco de la sabiduría de la que el poderoso mago poseía. Imaginando, claro, que Dumbledore no se escandalizaría por el raro afecto que Harry Potter, su protegido, había desarrollado en el último año. Afecto que se agudizaba de forma alarmante debido a los evidentes ataques de cierto rubio que se creía dueño de todo el maldito espacio de la casa que habitaba, paseando de aquí a allá en paños menores y echándolo del baño.

Harry no era masoquista, al menos eso pensaba. Razón suficiente para no presentar pelea al engreído rubio y preferir sacarlo de su precario campo visual. Sin embargo comenzaba a pensar que uno de los pasos iníciales para acceder a la sana aceptación de la homosexualidad era el masoquismo, precisamente.

Oh, sí, porque era "eso" lo que le estaba molestando. Desde que supo que su padrino y él vivirían juntos, tuvo la ilusión de que tendría una charla con su tutor que le ayudase a sentirse menos vulnerable ante aquello que se le había venido encima durante el último año.

No habían bastado las tensiones a las que los jodidos rumores le sometieron, junto con la absurda danza de imágenes cuando su mente se mezclaba con la de Voldemort o cuando el cabrón de Snape se metía en la de Harry. No. También tuvo que lidiar con ese extraño y creciente interés al notar ciertas cualidades en algunos de sus compañeros, muy especialmente llegado el momento de entrar a las regaderas, tras algún partido. Cualidades que afectaron sutilmente al chico, sin que les prestara atención; para joderlo con todo, justo cuando fue demasiado tarde para querer reaccionar y defenderse de ellas.

Desde la charla que tuvo con Dumbledore, donde le dejó conocer la profecía, Harry comprendió que podría no ser un tipo que gozaría de una larga y cómoda vida. Lo que le pareció una soberana ironía, tomando en cuenta que ya había tenido algo de tiempo para intentar pelear contra su reciente estado homosexual, con mediocres resultados.

Después pensó que estaba bien. ¿Qué homosexual querría una larga vida en una sociedad que le criticaba y le veía raro sólo porque no podía creer que Voldemort había regresado?

Si eso pasaba con su supuesta misión de elegido, no quería ni pensar lo que se le vendría encima, siendo el homosexual elegido.

Pero Sirius representaba una esperanza. Después de todo, el padrino de Harry había estado en contra de lo que la sociedad Mágica dictaba; especialmente lo que la familia Black parecía querer imponer, sin éxito.

Sirius había sobrevivido, mientras que los orgullosos Black se extinguieron, lo que le daba algo de razón y convencía a Harry de que estaban ante el mismo caso.

Harry también tendría que levantarse en contra de lo que la comunidad mágica esperaba de él, al menos en torno a su inexistente vida sentimental. Así que quería ser un sobreviviente como su padrino, quien ahora gozaba del reconocimiento del resto de los magos.

Había sido difícil que Sirius lo obtuviera, pero Harry estaba seguro de querer esforzarse por ello. Así que debería empezar con lo más simple y charlar con su padrino. Cosa que no lograría si ese engreído rubio seguía adueñándose del poco tiempo que a Sirius le quedaba libre, luego de tener que asistir a ridículas citas por parte del ministerio para arreglar todo lo referente a la herencia que le pertenecía.

Harry suspiró. Aún cuando eso estuviese por ser arreglado todavía quedaba el factor Malfoy, quien había demostrado tener una admirable habilidad para interrumpir los momentos en los que Harry podría hablar cómodamente con su padrino.

El moreno giró la cabeza hacia la mesita de noche y decidió que era tiempo de salir de la cama.

El día anterior habían recibido un comunicado del profesor Snape, así que tendrían visita. Bueno, Malfoy tendría una visita.

El chico salió de la habitación rumbo al cuarto de baño y entró para lavarse la cara. Le pareció extraño que el sitio estuviese vacío. Malfoy había desarrollado un exagerado sentido de pertenencia hacia el sanitario desde su llegada, ocupándolo a primer hora de la mañana; estuviese ocupado o no.

Quizá ese día Harry había corrido con suerte.

Con más ánimo se acercó a la tina y abrió el grifo para que el agua caliente comenzara a llenar. Se quitó la ropa y suspiró antes de lograr sumergirse en el agua y mirar de forma desinteresada los azulejos del baño.

Comenzaba a imaginar cómo podría ser el momento en que estuviera charlando con su padrino respecto a su descubierta preferencia, cuando un ruido llamó su atención y volteó para ver a ese desaliñado rubio atravesando el marco de la puerta y rascándose el abdomen.

La apariencia del rubio debería causar alguna gracia en Harry, después de todo no estaba acostumbrado a verlo tan atroz y adormilado. Siempre le miraba alerta, elegante y arrogante. Sin embargo revolucionaba cada instinto en Harry, quien repentinamente estaba interesado en mirar más. Especialmente la piel que alcanzaba a notarse ante la desinteresada acción de rascar o frotar... o ambas, al mismo tiempo que Malfoy se pasaba una mano por el cabello, desordenándolo más y dándole un aire tan... ¿sexy?

Draco lo miró. Tenía una habilidad admirable para cambiar la expresión de modorra a una de enfado, especialmente cuando parecía seguro de que Harry estaba invadiendo su espacio y tiempo.

- Potter -siseó el rubio y colocó ambas manos en sus caderas. Acción que llamó más la atención del moreno, antes de apretar los labios y apartar la mirada, echándose agua en la cabeza con ambas manos. Esperaba que eso fuera señal suficiente para que Malfoy entendiera que esta vez no lograría sacarlo del cuarto de baño, sin embargo levantó la mirada para verlo ahí, parado, con una ceja enarcada -. Estamos desgastando tiempo precioso, Potter, así que mueve el culo y sal de la bañera.

- Me estoy hartando de todas estas niñerías, Malfoy –replicó el moreno, procurando colocar el mayor tono de amenaza del que fue capaz, tomando en cuenta que se sintió un poco alarmado al ver que el rubio comenzaba a tomar su ropa - ¿Qué rayos haces?

- No voy a necesitar tu ropa, ¿cierto?

- Pero… -Harry vio que ese jodido rubio tiraba la ropa al pasillo- ¡Malfoy, no!

Pero fue inútil. Advertencia y tono amenazador se fueron a la mierda cuando Harry vio que el chico comenzaba a desabotonarse la ropa, dispuesto a echarlo del lugar.

Cuando Harry atinó a cerrar a boca y apartar la vista Draco ya había logrado sacarse el pantalón del pijama y arrojarlo a una esquina. Imagen suficiente para convencerlo de salir disparado y luchar por alcanzar la puerta antes de que los calzoncillos corrieran la misma suerte que la prenda anterior.

- ¡Joder, Potter! -Malfoy se rió a carcajadas- Corre con cuidado o te partirás la cabeza.

- ¡Vete a la mierda!

- No hoy, Potter -ronroneó el rubio y se acomodó a la orilla de la tina-. ¡Lindo culo!

***

La verdad es que Snape había llegado al punto en que no alcanzaba a decidir si estaba molesto o no. La situación a la que estaba siendo sometido resultaba un tanto risible, si se emitía al hecho de que su vida era expuesta al peligro constantemente; sin embargo parecía existir algo oculto que nadie se molestaba en informarle.

Bueno, por el momento la primera parte del plan que le encomendaron había encontrado un digno obstáculo. Curiosamente el autor de dicho obstáculo era un órgano gubernamental, justo quien había mostrado un mediocre desempeño precisamente, con todo aquello que se relacionaba con Voldemort.

Claro que Snape no tenía problema con la repentina acción del Ministerio de Magia. La idea de que la primera fase de su venganza hacia los Malfoy hubiera sido frustrada, no le era angustiante, aunque el individuo encargado de la protección del heredero de la antiquísima familia no era del agrado del hombre.

Demonios, el sólo recordar la odiosa expresión de triunfo en el rostro de Black le provocaba rabia. Quizá la rabia necesaria necesaria como para lamentar no ser el tutor del chico.

He ahí lo contradictorio de su estado actual de ánimo. Justo aquello que le provocaba un incómodo pinchazo en el estómago parado frente a la propiedad de Black. La orden dada fue muy clara, pero Snape simplemente no podía sacar a Draco del sitio.

Fue por la orden recibida que acudió a recursos legales. No esperaba ganar una demanda contra la decisión del Ministerio de Magia, pero no podía dejar de simular que le interesaba recuperar al muchacho.

Severus gruñó y avanzó hacia la entrada. De inmediato notó que la protección mágica reaccionaba, evaluando detenidamente su presencia.

Para su sorpresa la barrera le permitió la entrada. Honestamente, hubiera esperado una treta del hombre. De hecho le hubiera gustado sufrirla para darse el gusto de acusarlo ante el órgano familiar.

Jodido Black.

El hombre penetró y miró con desprecio el interior de la casa, hasta percatarse de que el iterior no lucía tan pulcro como solía verse luego de intensas horas de aseo de la señora Weasley. De hecho no era tan extraño, tomando en cuenta lo desastroso que Black era. Tampoco esperaba que Potter diera admirables muestras de orden repentino, así que debería se una despreciable reproducción de su padre. Lo curioso es que tampoco lucía tan descuidado. Y obviamente no esperaba que Draco moviera un solo dedo para las labores que deberían llevar los elfos domésticos.

Snape meneó la cabeza y avanzó por la estancia. La aparición del elfo doméstico jamás sucedió, de hecho no había acudido nadie a recibirle. Eso lo incitó a caminar por la vivienda. Había anunciado esa visita, así que no esperaba que la casa estuviese vacía. Claro que la idea de que su detestable anfitrión hubiera hecho eso a propósito no era tan descabellada.

El tizne esparcido en la pared de la cocina llamó la atención del hombre quien enarcó una ceja, preguntándose quién de los tres ocupantes de la casa podría ser el autor. Estaba por admitir que cualquiera de los habitantes era capaz de quemar la casa entera **cuando** escuchó los apresurados pasos que se acercaban y se detenían bruscamente. Entonces volteó y descubrió al desastroso moreno que lo miraba con la respiración agitada.

-Potter -fue el despectivo saludo de Snape- ¿Draco se encuentra en la planta alta?

El chico volteó a mirar el reloj, cosa que exasperó un poco a Snape, inmediatamente lo vio torcer los labios y bufó.

-Apenas han pasado 17 minutos desde que me echó del baño, así que aún está en la tina.

Oh, cierto. Draco y sus exasperantes hábitos de higiene y cuidado personal solían tomar bastante tiempo, en comparación del que usaban el resto de los jóvenes. Situación que aumentaba ante la posibilidad de una visita. El hombre ignoró al agitado moreno, que lucía desesperado para salir del lugar, y avanzó hacia la abandonada sala, donde miró la descuidada limpieza que se había realizado.

El esfuerzo que Potter realizaba por pasar desapercibido hizo que el hombre apretara los labios y volviera a pesar en lo inapropiado que resultaba que Draco estuviese en ese lugar, con esa influencia. Sabía que el actuar de Lucius no había sido del todo venéfico, más cuando el chico quedaba huérfano y en una posición nada ventajosa a los ojos de Lord Voldemord, pero estar bajo el cuidado de Black, precisamente quien se había empeñado en demostrar lo mucho que odiaba la postura de su familia, no parecía ser mejor.

Draco podría aparentar frialdad y fortaleza, pero Severus no estaba seguro de que eso fuese a prevalecer por mucho tiempo, especialmente si ahora carecía del apoyo de sus padres.

Era cierto que nunca estuvo al pendiente de lo que los Malfoy sentían pero había algo definitivamente incongruente que no podía ignorar.

Severus levantó la mirada hacia uno de los relojes viejos que adornaban la pared y descubrió con desagrado que las manecillas no se movían. De todos modos estaba seguro que ya había esperado suficiente y giró dispuesto a subir a la habitación de Draco para charlar un poco y poder largarse de ahí lo antes posible. Sin embargo su brusco giro tuvo que concluir con la repentina intromisión de Lupin y ambos magos se detuvieron en seco para evitar golpearse.

-Lupin -bufó Severus con odio y enarcó una ceja al notar un brazo extra que rodeaba la cintura del hombre -, Black –agregó con ira- ¿No pueden esperar hasta llegar a una habitación? -sonrió- Pensándolo mejor; sigan con su exhibicionismo. A lo mejor eso sea suficiente para que me entreguen la custodia de mi ahijado.

-Deberías dejar de lado esa posibilidad -Remus se liberó del agarre de Sirius y avanzó hasta el interior de la sala, mirando todo de manera un tanto reprobatoria-. Con la información que el Ministerio tiene, respecto a tu situación; dudo que opinen que la custodia del último superviviente de los Malfoy te sea concedida.

-Razón por la cual deberías estar agradecido conmigo -intervino Sirius con un tono cantarín que provocó nauseas al hombre.

-¿Así que el ministerio le importa poco que el tutor de dos menores tenga una relación "poco usual" con su ilustre representante legal?

- Al Ministerio mo le importa la naturaleza de la relacion que sus magos tienen desde hace años, Snape - ironizó Sirius - ¿Por qué habrían de fijarse justo en la mía?

"Influencia Lupín" pensó Snape con impaciencia, viendo arruinada la reacción inadecuada que debió obtener del torpe Black; estaba por mandar al diablo a los dos para ir con su ahijado, pero la pálida expresión de ese abochornado adolescente que empezaba a balbucear, antes de ponerse muy rojo, le devolvieron las ganas de atacar.

-Tan elocuente como siempre, Potter -se mofó Snape, logrando que el chico mostrara esa expresión humillada que tanto le satisfacía.

-¡No molestes a Harry! -brincó Sirius con impaciencia.

-Opino que le incomoda más la recién descubierta rareza de su padrino -ironizó Snape y se encaminó hacia el pasillo, aprovechando el repentino desconcierto en los dos adultos. Satisfecho por haber puesto en problemas a Black, subió hacia las habitaciones justo a tiempo para ver al rubio, quien salía de una de ellas-. Debes librarte de esa mala costumbre, Draco -amonestó y empujó al chico al interior-., sabes que odio esperar.

Draco suspiró y se hizo a un lado para permitir que su padrino entrara a la habitación. Inmediatamente lo vio hacer toda clase de hechizos antes de dirigirse al centro y evaluar detenidamente el lugar, ignorando las mangas y orillas de la ropa mal acomodada que sobresalía de los cajones.

-¿Estás bien en este sitio? -murmuró el adulto, aunque no parecía sinceramente interesado en la respuesta- Él sigue buscándote. No es prudente que te pongas a su alcance, pero podría buscar otro sitio para ocultarte.

-Me quedaré aquí -dijo el joven.

Snape enarcó una ceja.

-¿Así de fácil? ¿Aún con esa despreciable compañía?

-Como usted dice, es muy peligroso que salga. Además -recordó la contrariada expresión con la que había echado a Potter del cuarto de baño esa mañana- …creo que estoy a punto de tomar ventaja de la situación.

Severus sintió esa molestia que le había estado acompañando desde que todo eso se inició, una particularmente relacionada con el hecho de que ignoraba algo.

-Si algo pasara…

-Lo llamaré -prometió el rubio.

El hombre se acomodó la túnica y miró a su ahijado detenidamente. Había en él algo inquietante que no le permitía estar tranquilo; algo que le recordaba a Potter.

-Será mejor que no cometas nada estúpido, Draco -siseó con calma-, Black no es alguien a quien convenga provocar.

De alguna manera parecía que Draco sabía eso, sin embargo el adulto se percató de una inquietante expresión en su ahijado que le hizo recordar que era un huérfano ahora.

-Es mi familia ahora -murmuró el chico con un repentino tono posesivo-. Mía y no de Potter. Tengo más derecho que él.

Vaya extraña manera de pensar viniendo del hijo de la mujer que supo lo mucho que los Black repudiaron a varios miembros de su familia cuando no cumplieron sus expectativas. Especialmente ese Black, felizmente expulsado.

Aunque Severus debía admitir que su ahijado tenía cierto encanto, especialmente cuando se proponía agradar.

Sería interesante ser testigo de la resistencia que Black tendría. Después de todo no parecía tan inmune a la frágil necesidad de un huérfano, especialmente cuando se dejaba querer.

-Solamente procura no abusar -bufó el hombre y giró para irse-. Potter no es muy listo, pero lo notará.

***

Sirius y Remus.

Remus y Sirius.

La verdad es que la situación resultaba un tanto risible, especialmente al notar la preocupada expresión en ambos adultos quienes se habían olvidado de que Snape estaba en casa. De hecho, estaban tan preocupados, que Harry comenzó a escuchar explicaciones innecesarias de algo que sólo había sospechado, pero que ahora tenía plenamente confirmado.

Luego del regaño que Sirius ganó de un abochornado Remus, Harry se encontraba cómodamente instalado junto a la chimenea, viendo dos adultos silenciosos, en otro sofá, que esperaban que interviniera. Aunque a juzgar por sus cuidadosas y preocupadas expresiones, no parecían esperar precisamente una aprobación.

Harry suspiró. De pronto sentía que estaba frente a dos niños que acababan de ser pillados en una travesura. Ambos eran ya unos adultos, deberían portarse como tal.

-No le veo nada de malo -dijo al fin-. Las chicas se lo pierden, pero no creo que deba disgustarme por eso. Las chicas son raras.

-¿Seguro, Harry? -insistió Sirius.

-Deberían preocuparse por lo que los demás opinen -declaró el moreno y se encogió de hombros-. Si mis tíos descubrieran una relación así, aún cuando se estuviera llevando a cabo a calles de su casa, la repudiarían y señalarían con la mayor saña posible.

Por lo que era bueno ya no estar viviendo con ellos, pensó Harry con tranquilidad. Bastante molesto resultó que su primo lo insinuara. No quería ni pensar lo que pasaría cuando lo confirmara.

Remus sonrió e hizo un ademán negativo.

-La mayoría de los magos acepta esa posibilidad, Harry. Si ha habido consorcios con veelas, gigantes o cualquier otra criatura, no se preocuparían por un par de hombres. Créeme que es menos extraño y más aceptable.

¿Sí?

-Pero, el profesor Snape…

-Ese grasiento está en contra del 99% de las cosas que el resto ha aceptado -declaró Sirius con irritación-. Lo que no es extraño. Dudo que llame la atención de la más desesperada criatura.

-Lo importante -insistió Remus- es que no te sientas incómodo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Harry sonrió e hizo un ademán negativo. Estaba comenzando a notar lo afortunada que la situación se había tornado. Especialmente cuando podría comenzar a hablar de "eso".

-De todas maneras -Remus miró a Sirius con una clara advertencia-, debes dejar de ser tan descarado y demostrar que eres un adulto responsable, capaz de educar perfectamente a dos adolescentes.

-Sí, sí…

Por un momento Harry se había olvidado de que Draco Malfoy se había inmiscuido en su joven familia. Cosa que era un tanto ridícula ya que el rubio lo había echado del baño mostrando esos ajustados calzoncillos y ese carácter presuntuoso. Pareció comprender que no todo sería libertad en casa, si es que Malfoy resultaba tan cerrado como Snape, lo que justificaba la advertencia de Remus.

Harry suspiró. Tendría que eludir a Draco Malfoy si pretendía desarrollar una seria relación de hermano con él. Especialmente si no quería matarlo y provocar que su padrino se molestara con él.

***

Severus Snape salió de casa tan silenciosamente como había entrado. Para entonces Harry había tenido tiempo para evaluar (de nuevo) su situación y verla con mayor optimismo; lo que le animó a acercarse a la cocina y mirar con detenimiento, antes de decidir si podría darle uso, pese a que ni su padrino ni Malfoy parecían interesados por su precario estado.

El chico repasaba mentalmente los hechizos que conocía para intentar reparar el desperfecto cuando sintió un gentil tacto en su hombro que lo hizo voltear y ver a un atento Remus que poseía esa misma mirada evaluadora.

-Va a ser un tanto difícil que te adaptes a esto -susurró el adulto-. Créeme que una cocina chamuscada no supera lo que tu padrino es capaz de hacer.

-Cielos -Harry sonrió-. Ya puedo olvidarme de la supuesta perfección de mi nueva familia -bromeó.

Remus le palmeó afectuosamente y realizó varios hechizos que comenzaron a reparar el sitio.

-Tardará al menos un par de horas -informó a Harry-. Creo que sería buena idea que ese elfo gruñón regresara.

-No veo en qué nos ayudará eso -ambos rieron y avanzaron hacia el recibidor, en el comedor se encontraron con un enfuruñado rubio que hurgaba en uno de los muebles -. Esas cosas son de mi padrino -señaló.

-Y no hay comida en su interior, Potter -siseó Draco con mal humor-. No hule a comida, así que puedo asegurar que no la has preparado.

Harry estuvo a punto de replicar cuando sintió una nueva palmada de Remus y lo vio adelantarse.

-La cocina se está reparando, Draco -dijo con tono conciliador-. Traje unos panecillos. Podemos comerlos hasta que pueda prepararles algo.

Draco posó su mirada en el hombre y enarcó una ceja. Fue imposible que Harry no notara el gesto de desprecio que le molestó. Sin embargo el rubio no dijo nada ofensivo. No directamente, al menos.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? No tiene ningún asunto pendiente en esta casa, que yo sepa.

-Lo que demuestra tu limitada gama de conocimientos -replicó Harry, admirando la tranquilidad con la que Remus extraía un paquete perfectamente envuelto de entre sus ropas y lo colocaba en la mesa de la sala para abrirlo y dejar que un agradable aroma llamara la atención de Draco y la suya.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta -señaló el rubio, aunque parecía menos interesado a continuar con la disputa y estiró una mano para tomar un panecillo y morderlo.

Harry se obligó a apartar la mirada de él, pese a que el inusual ruidito que emitió al degustar llamaría la atención del mismísimo Voldemort, a su opinión.

-Es raro que Snape no te hablara de ello. Remus y mi padrino son amigos desde que estudiaron juntos.

-¿Por qué habría de hablarme de la persona que detesta?

Porque eso hubiese facilitado a Sirius el momento en que tuviera que explicar a su sobrino que tenía una pareja y que ambos eran hombres, pensó Harry meneando la cabeza para tomar un panecillo y morderlo con ganas. De hecho pensaba que el acontecimiento lograría que el detestable rubio dejara de caminar semidesnudo por las mañanas.

Sirius apareció en el recibidor justo a tiempo para probar el último panecillo. Para entonces Remus ya había logrado reparar la cocina y la casa comenzaba a llenarse de apetitosos aromas.

-¿Por qué Lupin tiene que cocinar? -cuestionó Draco, pese a que ya había pinchado un trozo de jamón y lo dirigía a su boca.

-Alguien tiene que ayudar a Harry -dijo el agradable hombre-. Ustedes lograrán desilusionarlo y su opinión sobre que un mago es perfectamente capaz de atender sus necesidades podría desaparecer.

-¿Eso debe importarme? -ironizó Draco.

-Algunos magos no fuimos criados para realizar este tipo de tareas, Remus -defendió Sirius-. Sin embargo puedo asegurarte que tenemos muchas otras cualidades.

A Harry no se le escaparon las insinuantes cualidades de las que su padrino parecía estar hablando y se ruborizó. La reacción fue captada por Remus, quien golpeó al hombre con la servilleta y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

Cuando el moreno levantó la mirada, descubrió que Malfoy tenía los ojos fijos en él. Una ceja se arqueó letalmente, seguida de una maliciosa sonrisa que confirmó a Harry que su "hermanito" no era nada idiota y se había dado cuenta perfectamente de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Opino igual que mi tío -intervino Draco con una encantadora sonrisa que al moreno le pareció la cosa más diabólica que jamás hubiese visto en su vida. Todo un logro ya que se había topado con cosas bastantes escalofriantes desde que entró en Hogwarts-. Si quieres alguna compensación extra, Lupin, puedo pensármelo. Todo sea por comer decentemente.

Un curioso silencio se extendió en el comedor. Un silencio que evidenciaba a dos adultos confundidos, a opinión de Harry. Dos adultos capaces de captar una frase con doble o triple sentido, pero que parecían dudar de esa excelente cualidad. Dudar, en todo caso, que un inocente y huérfano joven, dolido por haber perdido a sus padres, tuviese la agudeza suficiente para insinuar más de lo que sus palabras habían querido expresar.

Finalmente los dos rieron. Habían preferido ir por el significado literal de la frase de Draco.

Harry no sonrió. Tenía la sospecha de que las cosas no harían otra cosa sino empeorar.


	5. Chapter 4

**Respuesta al Desafío:** Draco y Harry ¿Hermanos?

Idea original por Dish

**Disclaimer**: Nup, definitivamente Harry Potter no es mío...

No hay mal que por bien no venga. O eso he escuchado. Sin embargo lo he estado reflexionando, ¿cuantos males se necesitan para un solo bien?... Es decir, llevo _muchos males_, ya.

...

¡Decidido!

¿Es tiempo de hacer que _ese bien_, llegue más pronto!

Capitulo 4

El amanecer sorprendió a Draco Malfoy despierto. El chico dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y se puso de pie para caminar lentamente hacia el sanitario.

Era demasiado temprano para encontrarse a Potter en ese sitio así que el rubio empujó la puerta y comenzó a quitarse la ropa para darse un baño.

Estaba por completar los cinco minutos en el lugar cuando recordó aquello que se había propuesto, razón suficiente para terminar de lavarse y salir del cuarto de baño.

Caminó hacia su habitación y de pronto se encontró con un adormilado Potter. Draco decidió no incordiar con el moreno, pero alcanzó a ver una expresión en su rostro que le dificultó bastante la idea.

-¿Pasa algo para que me mires así, Potter? -siseó el rubio.

-Es lo que intento averiguar -bostezó el moreno-. ¿Qué milagro ha ocurrido para que hayas desocupado el baño tan pronto?

-No esperaba que te incomodara gozar de tu estadía en el baño -ironizó el muchacho y pasó por un lado del moreno-. Deberías alegrarte. He decidido ser un poco más cordial…

-No me alegra -declaró Harry-, me hace desconfiar.

Draco no dijo nada a eso, auque hizo una mueca de compresión y avanzó hacia su habitación. Estando entre la protección de esas cuatro paredes pensó que era de esperarse que Potter demostrase desconfianza ante el primer intento de amabilidad, después de todo ellos desarrollaron una saludable enemistad a lo largo de esos cinco años. Era absurdo pensar que podría haberse suavizado la relación en los pocos días que habían convivido… peleando más, por cierto.

Así que el rubio estaba obligado a lograr el milagro bajo métodos poco convencionales. Además, no podía lucir muy sospechoso, por lo que todo debía ser gradual. Esa idea convenció al chico de bajar en dirección de la cocina y miró las reparaciones que le habían realizado.

No debería ser tan difícil poner a cocinar algo, ¿o sí?

Un suspiro por parte del rubio inició la ardua labor culinaria. Luego de ocho huevos quemados, Draco por fin estuvo satisfecho y comenzó la intensa búsqueda de los cubiertos. Cuando por fin pudo localizar un tenedor y voltear con una sonrisa satisfecha hacia la salida de la cocina, se encontró con la ceja enarcada de Potter, quien parecía estar presenciando algo absolutamente increíble.

-Definitivamente, algo preocupante está pasando contigo, Malfoy -dijo el moreno, quien caminó al interior-. Aparte de acabar con los huevos, quiero decir -ironizó-. Ahora nadie almorzará.

-Hay tres huevos en mi plato -ofreció el rubio, obligándose a no olvidar su intención-. Somos tres.

-Que esos huevos no estén carbonizados no significa que sean comestibles -Harry comenzó a abrir puertas y cajones, mostrando otros alimentos y haciendo que Draco tomara nota mental al respecto- ¿Por qué has amanecido con tantas ganas de cocinar? Creí que esas no eran cosas tuyas.

-Mi tío tiene razón -Draco se encogió de hombros, luchando por permanecer desinteresado a la mirado a la mirada de Potter-, algunas cosas requieren cierta cooperación.

Las palabras de Draco dieron como resultado unos apetitosos trozos de jamón al lado de cada huevo tostado y tres hombres reunidos en el comedor.

Harry miraba el constante movimiento que su padrino realizaba para cortar los alimentos y se preguntó si seguiría tan parlanchín y animado al probar ese huevo de apariencia extraña y azulada.

Draco fue más prudente y prefirió comenzar a comer el jamón, cosa que aumentaba la incertidumbre en el moreno, junto con el primero bocado que Sirius se llevó a la boca.

Sirius masticó y tragó.

-Esto sabe muy bien - dijo en seguida. Eso animó a ambos jóvenes a imitarlo.

El rubio alcanzó a darse cuenta de que el ambiente perdió un poco de tensión tras el primer elogio hacia el almuerzo y se sintió satisfecho pese a que la apariencia de los huevos mejoraba bastante con esos jamones a su lado.

-Esto es un definitivo trabajo en equipo -alabó Sirius con un novedosos tono paternal que llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes.

-No lo llamaría trabajo en equipo -declaró el rubio.

-Coincido -Harry sonrió-. En realidad rescaté el almuerzo.

El rubio bufó.

-Claro, Potter. Es bueno que ejercites tus instintos de rescate, aún cuando sea salvando el almuerzo.

-Al menos alguien se interesa por no envenenar a los integrantes de esta familia.

-Tranquilo, Harry -intervino Sirius-. Lo importante es que Draco parece interesado por integrarse. Creo que pronto podremos decir que somos una familia. No sólo de nombre.

Draco alcanzó a ver un gesto cargado de desconfianza por parte del moreno pese a que no replicó las palabras del adulto. Sin embargo alcanzó a escuchar sus comentarios desconfiados una hora más tarde.

-¿Una familia? -ironizó Harry- ¿Qué pretendes realmente, Malfoy?

Draco hubiera mostrado más imaginación para comentar su desconfianza si las posiciones estuvieran invertidas, aunque pensó que no tenía caso poseer muchas esperanzas con Potter.

De todos modos no era tiempo para burlarse de la falta de elocuencia del chico. Las sospechas que tenía podían retrasar aquello que Draco debía conseguir, así que debía adelantar un poco su plan B, pese a que hubiera preferido no hacerlo.

-Tener un tutor implica más que mudarse a otra casa, Potter; especialmente cuando dicho tutor ha sido obligado a recibirme…

-Hasta ahora no parecía problemático que dejaras ver tu arrolladora personalidad. Nada me quita de la cabeza que todo esto no es gratis.

-No todos podemos ser un famoso y amado huérfano -ironizó el rubio con mal humor y decidió mandar el plan al demonio, al menos por el momento-. Algunos estamos obligados a agradar, ¿sabes? Es la lección que uno aprende al ver a un montón de magos, jefes de las mejores familias de esta comunidad, discutir porque no desean ser los "afortunados" encargados de un chico.

-Mi padrino no es como ellos.

-Eso no puedo saberlo, Potter. Era un absoluto desconocido para mí; un hombre prohibido. En lo que a mi concierne, no tengo más seguridad que el día que mi madre me dio el traslador. Nada me lo garantiza. Y si no te gusta que haga lo posible por agradar, puedes voltear y no verlo, porque hay algo de lo que sí estoy seguro: moriré si me apartan de esto a lo que llamas familia.

El gesto de Potter cambió un poco, sin embargo Draco ya no estaba interesado en descifrarlo y rodeó al moreno para ir a su habitación.

***

-¿Sospechoso? -Sirius se detuvo y miró a Harry. Tras asegurarse de que estaba hablando seriamente, decidió dejar la lectura del mensaje que Albus le había hecho llegar y se acercó al joven, palmeándole un hombro-. A decir verdad, todo lo referente a un Malfoy me lo parecería, sin embargo existen circunstancias que me han hecho cambiar de opinión.

Harry creyó saber algunas de las circunstancias de las que su padrino hablaba, después de todo Sirius debería lucir muy sospechoso tan sólo por ser poseedor del apellido Black.

-¿Por qué dejaste que te obligaran a tomar su custodia? Dijiste que jamás podrías ver a Malfoy como a un hijo.

-Hay algo que deberías saber respecto a las ilustres y ricas familias de magos, Harry -el hombre bufó-; carecen de eso que algunos llamamos humanidad o solidaridad. Cuando alguien perteneciente a su reducido círculo tiene apuros, no le tienden la mano. Todo lo contrario.

-¿Draco Malfoy está en esa situación? -Harry recordó las palabras del rubio.

-Un poco más en dificultades -admitió Sirius-. Su círculo de amistades se ha reducido al cero ¿Acaso has visto que reciba algún mensaje que no provenga del grasiento de su padrino?

Harry negó. De hecho no veía volar mucho el ave del rubio o que alguna se acercase en dirección de la habitación que ocupaba.

-No debería ser así. En el colegio tiene muchos amigos.

-Nadie quiere ser amigo de alguien cuya familia fue exterminada por orden de Lord Voldemort.

Lo que parecía dar más apoyo a las preocupaciones del rubio.

Harry suspiró. A decir verdad resultaba un poco difícil estar enojado con alguien que tenía suficientes problemas. No planeaba dejar sus desconfianzas de lado, pero podría aceptar un poco los esfuerzos que el rubio había decidido comenzar a hacer, aunque eso significase que siguieran comiendo huevos azules.

-Sería buena idea que convivieran un poco más -continuó Sirius, recuperando el mensaje que había estado leyendo-, especialmente cuando la Orden venga a reunirse.

Harry comprendió perfectamente.

-Lo mantendré alejado -prometió.

***

Hermione y Ron hicieron acto de presencia por la tarde del día siguiente. Para entonces Harry había sobrevivido a tres intentos culinarios más por parte de Draco y al final del día tuvo que admitir que ver al rubio en la cocina podía llegar a ser entretenido, especialmente por lo desastrosa que era la labor para su pulcra apariencia personal.

Ron llegó con una mirada desconfiada, buscando por todos lados como si esperara encontrar a una enorme araña en cualquier momento, y la comparación no era tan exagerada, tomando en cuenta lo mucho que odiaba a Malfoy.

-Ron, basta -pidió Hermione-. Ya hablamos de esto.

-Y no quedamos en nada -le recordó el pelirrojo, causando que la joven bufara-. De todos modos, ¿dónde está?

-Tengo buenas razones para sospechar que los está evitando -dijo Harry-, lo que no es raro, dada su situación -meneó la cabeza-. Se ha proclamado como el único mago con problemas que merece más atención entre la comunidad Mágica.

-Eso es raro -Ron accedió a sentarse y tranquilizarse- ¿Entonces si es como tu nuevo hermano? Mi madre dice que es una oportunidad para que ambos disfruten la experiencia; especialmente porque Malfoy ha dejado de tener esa horrorosa influencia por parte de sus padres.

-No es una forma muy común para adquirir un hermano -Harry frunció el ceño-. Más extraño resulta que se trate de ese hermano.

-Sirius pareció más cómodo con la idea -señaló la muchacha.

-Lo está -confirmó el moreno-. Se está esforzando para que todo funcione. Nadie diría que estuvo en contra de todas las costumbres de su familia.

-Después de todo es un buen tipo -ella encogió de hombros- Cualquiera pensaría que querría desechar todo lo relacionado con los Black, especialmente si aparecía bajo el encanto Malfoy.

Harry había estado pensando respecto a lo que su padrino y estuvo a punto de concluir lo mismo que su amiga. Sin embargo pensó que también había cierta rebeldía en Sirius ya que era el último Black en vida y daba perfectamente muestra de que no estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo que el resto de las ilustres familias mágicas.

-Hablando de Malfoy -Harry sonrió-. Está esforzándose para agradar. Quizá haya manera de corresponder.

Ron y Hermione guardaron silencio; acción que no extrañó al moreno y tuvo que suspirar.

-Es algo que no debería importarnos, ¿Cierto? -intentó Ron ante la mirada de advertencia que la chica le dedicaba.

-Supongo que no es algo que pueda ignorar ahora que somos "familia".

-Cierto -concedió Hermione-, pero sería incómodo para Malfoy.

-¡Y para nosotros! -intervino Ron.

-Sólo imagina -ella decidió ignorar al pelirrojo- como se sentirá que nosotros, sus antiguos rivales, seamos quienes nos esforcemos en agradarle, pensando en corresponder a su acción por agradarnos.

Se escuchaba como si Voldemort llegase con un obsequio de cumpleaños para Harry.

-Lo que significa que la idea de mi padrino es aún más inusual que yo sea el actual hermano de Draco Malfoy -concretó el moreno, decidiendo olvidarse del asunto.

***

Draco Malfoy tenía la agradable certeza de que era dueño de la cocina. No era algo de lo que se hubiese enorgullecido estando con sus padres, pero la situación había cambiado un poco, y el chico se había visto obligado a adaptarse.

Al menos Black parecía satisfecho por los esfuerzos del rubio. Pese a que no era gran cosa para Draco, se encontró con la extraña sensación de que agradaba a alguien, pese a que no había podido ser mejor que Harry Potter.

Haberse dado cuenta de eso era aún más extraño que comparar a Black con su padre.

Antes no hubiese contemplado la posibilidad de que las exigencias de Lucius estuviesen siendo exageradas, y hubiera culpado a Potter por la notable decepción en el hombre. Pero ahora las cosas se estaban torciendo de una extraña manera, haciendo que el rubio se sintiera bien con el tío que toda su familia había detestado profundamente. Lo que dificultaba un poco lo que pretendía hacer.

El rubio bufó y se puso de pie; al instante recordó que Potter tenía visita y que bajar no era la opción más inteligente, no a menos que deseara terminar el silenció que había estado acompañando sus reflexiones. Así que optó por acercarse a su vacío baúl y extendió una mano hacia una esquina, donde se veía una ampolleta de líquido naranja.

Si Sirius Black fuera capaz de pasar a su ahijado un poco de esa confianza que dedicaba a Draco, el chico no se vería obligado a utilizarlo con Potter. Sin embargo ese moreno demostraba ser una aglomeración de desconfianza incómoda; especialmente ahora que ambos tenían un lazo familiar. Un lazo creado por el Ministerio de Magia, pero que estaba allí.

Draco torció los labios y salió de la habitación. En una mano llevaba apretado el pequeño recipiente. Al bajar por las escaleras alcanzó a escuchar las risas desde la sala y volteó con curiosidad. Sólo alcanzó a apreciar ese intenso color rojo en la cabellera de Weasley, cosa que le convenció de seguir con su camino en busca de agua para beber.

Al entrar a la cocina se encontró con Remus Lupin. Estuvo a punto de no entrar, sin embargo se le ocurrió que se encontraría a menudo con esa persona, así que avanzó hasta donde estaban los vasos para llenarlo de agua.

-Estoy preparando bocadillos -ofreció el adulto-. Ojalá lleves algunos, al subir.

Para el rubio era curioso notar que el carácter de su antiguo profesor se mostrara tan cordial como cuando les daba clases. En su opinión, el hombre había sido muy repudiado por la sociedad en la que estaba. No debería portarse tan positivo y cosas así. Claro que ser novio del tío de Draco debía motivar cualquier comportamiento meloso hacia los demás, especialmente con los protegidos del novio en cuestión.

-¿Son para los amigos de Potter? -preguntó con cautela y tomó un sorbo de agua.

-Llevaré un poco ­-aceptó el hombre y sirvió de los bocadillos en tres platos-. Tu tío está ocupado en la biblioteca.

Draco hizo un ademán afirmativo, aunque estaba pensando en lo apresuraros que parecían los dos adultos por hacerlo sentir a gusto y atendido. Claro que no era el trato mimoso en su familia, eso ya lo había comprendido.

-Puedo ayudarte -ofreció con un tono desinteresado-. Así no tienes que volver por el plato de mi tío.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sólo debo entrar y dejar el plato -Draco se encogió de hombros-. No pasará nada.

-Gracias, Draco.

El rubio ignoró el agradable cosquilleo que sintió en el estómago y tomó más agua, viendo la suavidad con la que Remus caminaba para llevar ese plato a la biblioteca.

Una vez que estuvo solo miró los platos restantes y su hormigueo de agrado cambió a nerviosismo cuando extendió la mano izquierda para dejar ver la ampolleta de brillante color naranja.

Bien. Era la oportunidad.

Draco destapó el recipiente cuidosamente y un agradable aroma dulce le llenó la nariz y se disipó de forma inmediata. Con cuidado vertió una gota en cada bocadillo y se apresuró a volver a tapar y guardar la ampolleta para tomar ambos platos y caminó hacia la sala donde las animadas charlas se interrumpieron en cuanto entró.

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? -reclamó el pelirrojo.

-Buenas tardes a ti también, Weasley -ironizó el rubio caminando hasta el cenrto del lugar y colocó el plato lleno de alimentos-. Lupin ha hecho esto para ustedes. No pidió que me asegurara de que lo comieran todo, así que me retiro.

Para Draco resultó satisfactorio notar la sorpresa en los tres rostros. Evitó comentar algo más, pese a que tenía muchas ganas, y salió del lugar.

El resto de la tarde aceptó aprender a usar el televisor. Cuando logró colocar un programa interesante permaneció tendido en la cama, riendo como tonto y comiendo salchicha cocinada con salsa.

Ahora sólo era cuestión de esperar.


	6. Chapter 5

**Respuesta al Desafío:** Draco y Harry ¿Hermanos?

Idea original por Dish

**Disclaimer**: Nup, definitivamente Harry Potter no es mío...

_No. Definitivamente la paciencia o es lo mío._

_Mucho menos cuando hay tantas cosas que me invitan a no intentarlo siquiera._

_Hay que... acelerar..._

**Capitulo 5**

Draco no pudo dormir aquella noche. Una incomodidad en el estómago lo tuvo despierto; sólo mirando el pulcro y elegante techo de su habitación. Cada ruido que alcanzaba a escuchar le provocaba el mayor nerviosismo.

El rubio se obligó a cerrar los ojos con la idea de dormir un poco. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, emitió un chillido de horror y salió estrepitosamente de la cama. De pronto alcanzó a percibir un extraño movimiento en el techo, provocando que unas bellas figuras gravadas en el techo se deformaran, serpenteando y desplegándose por toda la extensión, hasta alcanzar la puerta al mismo tiempo que Draco, atrancándola con una fuerza que el muchacho no pudo superar.

Las paredes se le unieron al irregular movimiento iniciado en el techo y Draco lucho más desesperadamente para abrir la puerta. Un crujido a sus pies le hizo bajar la mirada para descubrir que una grieta comenzaba a extenderse por el suelo, eso le hizo comenzar a golpear la puerta con más insistencia.

Gritaba, pero sólo se escuchaba el sonido de la loza rompiéndose. Los golpes a la madera de la puerta se tornaron más fuertes y desesperados, dejando manchas de sangre, pese a que el rubio no sentía dolor.

La puerta no cedía, Draco comenzaba a rayar el pánico y su frente golpeó la superficie pulida antes de resbalar por ella hasta terminar sobre el suelo.

De pronto la puerta cedió. Draco levantó la mirada al sentir el tirón en su mano, y vio el angustiado gesto de su madre.

-¡Nos están atacando! -informó ella y Draco se vio empujado al interior de la habitación, mirando la manera en que el piso se reventaba a cada paso que daba hasta el centro.

- ¿Quién? -preguntó el chico, pese a que no necesitaba la respuesta.

- …Él -puntualizó ella y arrancó la cadena de oro que lucía en su cuello-. Han provocado una revuelta en Azkaban. Tu padre murió. Seguimos nosotros.

Tres sencillas oraciones que enmudecieron totalmente al rubio, quien sintió la manera en que su madre le enredó la cadena al cuello, justo al mismo tiempo que el suelo comenzaba a ceder.

Narcisa se inclinó a besarle la frente y Draco la vio morderse el dedo índice hasta sacarse sangre con la que manchó la cadena de oro.

Fue cuando Draco sintió el tirón en el ombligo y que estiró los brazos para alcanzarla.

No lo logró.

Quería pedirle perdón a su madre por ser tan estúpido y no pudo.

Su cuerpo se hizo jirones y no completó la aparición correctamente.

Entonces Draco despertó con un jadeo y se incorporó lentamente en la cama para respirar y lograr eliminar la sensación de ahogo que le invadía.

Un ruido le hizo levantar la cabeza y su mirada se conectó con esos preocupados ojos verdes.

Draco no tenía idea de la apariencia estaba dando en esos momentos, pero supo que motivó que los pasos de Potter lo llevaran a su lado para estrecharlo con fuerza.

- No esperes que esto se repita, Malfoy -advirtió.

El rubio quiso reírse a carcajadas por la situación, pero se sentía tan vulnerable y cansado que se dejó abrazar, escondiendo el rostro en el pecho del moreno.

Joder. Las cosas no estaban tan bien, pese a que estaban mejorando.

***

- Claro que lo he estado pensando -admitió Albus y estiró la mano hacia las galletas que Molly había colocado en la mesa-, sin embargo es algo que requiere de desinterés por parte del muchacho... ¿Crees que no le interese el hecho de que sus padres hayan sido asesinados?

- Se supone que fue un ataque sorpresa -agregó Sirius y posó la mirada en Severus-. Me parece imposible que acepte que eso ocurra.

- Sólo digo que es extraño que acepte la situación.

- No tiene muchas opciones de todos modos -Remus se encogió de hombros-, es un chico listo. Debe saber que irse a vivir con Severus lo pondrá en riesgo.

- Lo sabe -aceptó Snape.

- En ese caso -Sirius acomodó la barbilla- deberíamos aprovechar esta reunión para obtener información realmente útil.

Snape torció los labios y comenzó a hablar sobre algunos movimientos en los que se vería involucrado, casi todos en busca de personas que no parecían relevantes, y la mayoría ya se habían desplazado, huyendo de sus sitios de origen.

- Parece una cacería de "traidores"-opinó Sirius con irionía-. Nada que nos diga cómo matar al maldito.

Severus intercambió una mirada con Albus antes de proseguir.

- La inaccesibilidad hacia el último Malfoy parece haberlo puesto de mal humor. Quizá ello sea lo que explique que recordase a los magos que han cambiado su lealtad y decidieron huir.

- No desea que crean que pueden escapar sólo porque el chico esta fuera de su alcance -comprendió Remus con preocupación.

- Harry y Draco están a salvo -señaló Sirius-, pero debo insistir que no es lo único que debe preocuparnos.

- Cierto -siseo Severus-; también deberías ocuparte por ser un buen ejemplo para los dos adolescentes. Cosa que consume la mayor parte de tus días, ya que sabemos que no eres muy brillante para mostrar amor hacia las buenas costumbres.

- Cosa que no viene al caso -se entrometió Remus, antes de que perdieran el tiempo con una discusión inútil.

- Creo que Draco podría aprender mucho de su nueva familia -intervino Albus que se puso de pie para acercarse a Sirius y palmearle un hombro-. Lo estás haciendo bien. Sólo continúa así, sin importar lo que pase.

-¿"Lo que pase"?

- El chico está confundido. Podría ser tentado por las promesas inadecuadas -Albus caminó hacia la salida-. Encárgate de darle buenas razones para que no sea de esa manera.

***

- ¿Esto sucede a menudo?

Draco apoyó la barbilla sobre las rodillas y se dedicó a analizar la tranquila voz que Potter había usado para hacer esa pregunta. Pensó en la simple respuesta que podría dar, pero la idea de causar la compasión del moreno no era tan atractiva.

- ¿Malfoy? -insistió el chico.

-¿Es tan extraño que alguien tenga un mal sueño? -replicó el rubio con voz baja, no por ello menos enfadada.

- Disculpa por mostrarme preocupado -ironizó el moreno.

Draco levantó la mirada. Potter permanecía sentado en el marco de la ventana, con la cara en dirección a la calle.

¿Qué habría de interesante en la calle?

Harry Potter era raro. Aún con poción era raro. Y Draco tuvo el acertado pensamiento de que ningún auxiliar mágico lograría un milagro (como el que necesitaba) sin ayuda.

- Gracias, supongo -murmuró el rubio con honesta dificultad y se encargó de apretar los labios para no dejar escapar más palabras.

- Eres extraño -declaró Harry como si hubiera escuchado las reflexiones de Draco-. Hoy no te pareces nada a lo que me tienes acostumbrado.

La verdad es que resultaba difícil darle significado a las palabras de Potter, especialmente por esa inusual sonrisa que el rubio vio aparecer en su rostro.

Lo cierto es que la actitud que Potter comenzaba a tener resultaba un tanto desconcertante, pese a que Draco sabía perfectamente que era eso justamente lo que debía aprovechar.

También tenía muy presente que nada de eso sería "gratis", por lo que era su obligación procurar que ese comportamiento evolucionara hasta colocarse totalmente a su beneficio. Eso podría resultar un tanto incómodo, ya que Draco jamás se había visto en la necesidad de obtener la aceptación de nadie, y pensar en la de Potter, le causaba un malestar atroz, sin embargo había tenido suficiente tiempo para comprender que nada de eso era común, por lo que no debería estar mal usar métodos poco convencionales.

- Ya estoy bien... -murmuró.

Potter posó su mirada en él, parecía no creer las palabras que tanto trabajo había costado decir al rubio, quien comenzaba a exasperarse en verdad.

¡Cielos!, no lo soportaba.

-¡Basta, Potter! ¡No soy una delicada damisela para que corras a preocuparte por mí!

El moreno meneó la cabeza, dando más dificultad para que Draco interpretara su respuesta. ¿Es que no podía ser un poco más claro con sus señales?

- Ahora eres mi hermano -declaró, haciendo que Draco cortara con todo intento de interpretación milagrosa-. No lo pedí, pero así es -sonrió-, lo menos que puedo hacer es preocuparme por ti, ya que tú comienzas a esforzarte también.

-¿Qué pasó con tu desconfianza? - picó el rubio, sin poderlo evitar.

- Nadie puede mentir mientras duerme.

Draco tuvo que comprender que un mal recuerdo transformado en pesadilla, había logrado más avances para eliminar la desconfianza de Potter que una poción preparada justo para eso. Lo que era un tanto ridículo para el chico, ya que no había planeado tener pesadillas.

Pese a ese hecho, sentía un poco de vergüenza al ver que había tenido que desarrollarse así. Hubiera preferido que su lado "malvado" ganara la contienda. En cambio se encontraba con que su comportamiento blandengue era lo que podía derrumbar las barreras del héroe.

Era ridículo, sí.

- No me vengas con estupideces, Potter -siseó con verdadera exasperación. Y es que no podía creer que eso bastara para que Harry Potter cambiara su opinión respecto a una persona. Por todos los demonios, debió saberlo antes. Le habría ahorrado mucho.

-Claro, claro. -El moreno se incorporó y caminó hacia la puerta.- Esta vez haré el almuerzo - ofreció -. Baja en 15 minutos.

¿Potter lo encontraba inestable emocionalmente, le consolaba y ya se sentía con derecho a ordenarle?

Draco bufó y se puso de pie para caminar hacia el ropero en busca de una túnica para quitarse el pijama. Le había pasado por la mente acudir a su sagrado ritual de higiene matutino, sin embargo había algo por lo que valía la pena olvidarse de eso, al menos por el momento. Y se trataba del sencillo hecho de que Potter comenzaba a cooperar con el efecto de la poción.

Sería estúpido tirar a la basura el ligero avance, ¿cierto?

Esa fue la principal razón de que el rubio se mostrara menos agresivo hacia la ridícula situación en la que había comenzado a vivir desde la muerte de su madre. De pronto entendió otro punto malo de ser huérfano, especialmente por las circunstancias en las que eso ocurrió, pero había momentos en que las personas que le rodeaban insistían en enseñarle otra cosa; de pronto parecía como si se esforzaran por mostrarle que esa familia era buena, pese a que se había formado en circunstancias poco usuales.

Draco tuvo que admitir que el hombre que comía tranquilamente no podría convertirse en un padre sustituto. Es más, ni siquiera podría convertirse en el tío al que Draco debía aferrarse, pese a que el lazo de sangre era ineludible.

Sin embargo Sirius Black parecía desearlo. Al menos se comportaba como si lo deseara. En caso de que hubiera un sentimiento de aberración hacia el rubio, no lo demostraba para nada. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que el hombre en verdad había deseado tener la custodia del chico y no adivinarían que fue obligado a tenerla, por el sencillo hecho de que no había nadie más que la tuviera.

¿Y si... Draco comenzaba a creerlo también?

El rubio metió un pedazo de huevo frito en su boca y se obligó a masticarlo. Se había perdido la mitad del animado monólogo que Sirius Black había estado desarrollando entre bocados, intentando llamar su atención.

Sabía que debía esforzarse más. Que ese era su destino a partir de ahora, pero...

- ... por lo que pueden aprender muchas cosas, uno del otro -terminó el animado hombre, no pareciendo afectado por ser el único en estar hablando.

¿Es que no había indirecta que ese hombre entendiera?

Draco frunció el ceño y posó la mirada gris en Potter. Esta vez el moreno había decidido no acusarle, pese a que era evidente que Draco no estaba atento a las palabras de su amado padrino.

Potter le devolvió la mirada.

Había una extraña invitación al fondo de esos ojos verdes que provocó un escalofrío en el rubio.

Sí; no se había equivocado. Potter le estaba invitando a ser "agradable".

¡Jodido moreno! ¿Pensaba que ser agradable era tan sencillo como lanzar una maldición?

- Quizá... -comenzó Draco... ¡Merlín, qué difícil era eso!- pueda enseñarle algo de lo que sé.

- Tampoco creo que sea mucho -opinó Harry-, de todos modos Sirius, tú podrías enseñarnos a ambos.

A opinión de Draco, lo único sincero en el comedor fue la expresión sorprendida de Sirius Black, quien tiró el trozo de jamón del tenedor, justo antes de lograr introducirlo en su boca.

Claro que Sirius Black dio una impecable muestra de rápidas reacciones y se recuperó rápidamente, mostrando la sonrisa más satisfecha y llena de (obvia) comprensión que Draco jamás hubiese visto.

- ¡Tienen razón! -dijo con travieso orgullo-. Después de todo soy su tutor.

Draco metió un bocado en su boca para evitar comentar al respecto. De pronto tuvo la sensación de algo aplastante, proveniente justo de su tío, quien parecía más que dispuesto a ejercer el novedoso papel de tutor, pese a que era evidente que no tenía remota idea de lo que eso significara.

Era como un niño. Sí. De esa manera lo definiría Draco.

El rubio posó la mirada en Potter y pareció encontrarse con el mismo veredicto, por parte de su némesis.

¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Potter ya lo sabía!

¡Ese jodido moreno le había estado ocultando información!

Draco se dedicó a masticar para evitar responder a los planes con los que su tío Sirius comenzaba a inundar el comedor.

¿Desde cuándo era así? Draco jamás imaginó que el temible Sirius Black, condenado por tantos años, prófugo, perseguido por otros tantos, llegase a desarrollar tal ideología tan... poco adulta.

¿Y ellos estaban bajo tutela de ese crío?

El rubio tragó y estiró la mano hacia el vaso con agua para beber.

Madre había tenido las precauciones más ridículas para con su familia, ¿y cuál fue el resultado?... Un ataque sorpresa que apenas le dio tiempo de sacar a su único vástago a salvo.

¿Qué les esperaba con un tipo tan incapacitado para mostrarse como el único adulto de una familia obligada a convivir?

Draco sólo pudo imaginar una escena. Una muy parecida a la de su sueño, pero esta vez sin un traslador listo para ponerle a salvo.

***

Kreacher era un elfo feo, viejo y gruñón. Draco había conocido elfos feos y viejos, pero ninguno como ese.

Sencillamente le gustó.

El elfo parecía tener serios problemas para mostrar respeto a su amo, cosa que arrancaba murmullos divertidos para el rubio, especialmente porque no estaban dirigidos a él.

En resumen, Kreacher odiaba a todos los habitantes de la casa, excepto a uno. Esa excepción era Draco Malfoy. Y era placentero ser la excepción, joder. Unas horas luego de la llegada de la criatura sirvieron a Draco para que comprendiera que las cosas serían aún más sencillas, más si el elfo se desvivía por complacer hasta el más mínimo detalle al rubio.

La situación no estaba para ser desperdiciada, por su puesto, y Draco se encontró logrando lo que el dueño de la casa no había podido: un trabajo eficiente del único elfo que habitaba en el lugar. Y eso ponía las cosas de un modo realmente conveniente, de tal forma que los huevos azules y los guisados quemados habían desaparecido tan milagrosamente como el polvo de la casa.

Increíble.

Curiosamente ello jugó a favor de Draco.

El chico podía decir que finalmente comenzaba a tener buena suerte. Sirius no paraba de señalar lo bueno que era por lograr obediencia del elfo y Potter... Potter no le dedicaba ningún halago, pero Draco lo notaba menos interesado en desconfiar de él.

Claro que la llegada de un mensaje convenció a Draco que necesitaba acelerar las cosas.

Era la tercera semana, cuando entró a la cocina y miró a Kreacher terminar con el asado.

Draco suspiró y se obligó a avanzar hasta localizar lo que debería ser la porción del moreno.

¿Cuánto sería suficiente para acelerar el proceso?

¿El doble de la dosis? ¿El triple?

El rubio apretó los labios. Una gota había logrado mucho en una semana, pero era muy poco para lo que pudiera pasar. Decidido se acercó y se aseguró de sacar a Kreacher con una absurda petición que convenció a la criatura para desaparecer.

Después dejó caer tres gotas al alimento con sumo cuidado.

-¿Draco?

El rubio se sobresalto y giró violentamente para mirar a su tío, quien paseó la vista por el lugar.

¡Lo había descubierto!

- ¿Sí? -el rubio tragó y se obligó a colocar una sonrisa- ¿Qué pasa?

- Hay algo que quiero informarte -Sirius se acercó y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. ¿Sería posible que no lo hubiese descubierto?-. El cumpleaños de Harry se acerca. Quizá... ¿podríamos planear algo?

¿Cumpleaños?

Draco no sabía si alegrarse por no ser descubierto o indignarse ante la perspectiva de estar festejando el cumpleaños de Potter.

Decidió optar por la segunda.

- Pero es que nosotros aún no nos llevamos bien -dijo honestamente. Claro que con el chorro de poción que se le había caído debido al susto que su tío le dio, no dudaba que eso fuera a terminar pronto.

- Lo sé -Sirius le palmeó el hombro-. Por eso invitaré a más gente, pero podrías...

- Bien -entendió el rubio, con una repentina urgencia por salir de la cocina-. Procuraré no ser desagradable con sus amigos.

- Eres un buen chico, Draco.

El rubio suspiró. No era la opinión que tenía de sí mismo en esos momentos. Pensamiento que aumentó minutos después, cuando vio a Potter comer todo lo que Kreacher había servido en su plato.

Demonios. Draco solo rogaba con que el idiota no fuese a tener un cambio muy repentino y sospechoso o estaría en verdaderos problemas... por ambos bandos.


	7. Chapter 6

**Respuesta al Desafío:** Draco y Harry ¿Hermanos?

Idea original por Dish

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter no me pertenece. Aunque todos sabemos que haría milagros, si fuese lo contradio.

**Capitulo 6**

Harry tenía muchas ideas en la cabeza. Lamentablemente no eran útiles para lograr completar los quince centímetros de su tarea de transformaciones que le hacían falta. Y comenzaba a pensar que golpear la pluma contra el pergamino no haría que se le ocurriera nada del tema.

Por lo que podía concluir que no serviría en absoluto seguir frente al montón de libros abiertos, aún cuando parecía dispuesto a intentarlo.

El moreno bufó y decidió ponerse de pie para estirarse con pereza. Salió de su habitación y caminó hacia el patio en donde escuchó el aleteo de su lechuza, a quien hizo una caricia en cuanto la vio posarse en una de las jardineras. Entonces pudo comprobar que su amiga lucía más contenta en ese lugar.

No era para menos; el propio Harry había tenido serios problemas para convencerse de que eso era real y no una extraña jugada de su mente. Claro que no se trataba de la situación tranquila que podía dedicarse a disfrutar, sin embargo Harry estaba satisfecho con las ganancias. Tener un nuevo hogar en donde por fin le esperaba una familia era satisfactorio.

El chico estiró una mano para dar una caricia al ave y la vio sacudirse las plumas antes de hacer un gracioso ruidito. Entonces escuchó un lejano aleteo y levantó la cara para ver un espléndido ejemplar de color café que se acomodó a un lado de Hedwig y estiró una pata para mostrar el pergamino doblado, cuidadosamente acomodado.

Era de Hermione.

El mensaje hizo sonreír al moreno, quien se apresuró a regresar a su habitación para escribir una respuesta y enviarla.

Pensó que su amiga era incapaz de preparar adecuadamente una sorpresa pese a ser tan inteligente, ya que pretendía visitarle justo el día de su cumpleaños bajo la escusa de revisar los deberes. Sin embargo procuró no evidenciarlo en su pergamino.

Caminaba de regreso al patio, donde la lechuza esperaba con algo de impaciencia, cuando alcanzó a ver a Draco Malfoy.

Harry enarcó una ceja. Sabía que él y Malfoy no tenían que saludarse cada que se vieran en la casa, pero esa vez parecía que el rubio estaba demasiado interesado por evitarle. De hecho le había estado evitando desde hacía dos días.

Increible. El rubio tenía más de la semana actuando "agradablemente" (al menos lo que el chico creía que era ser agradable) y ahora le evitaba descaradamente, como si la sola presencia de Harry fuese lo más... ¿cómo describirlo?, ¿peligroso?

El moreno torció los labios llegando a la conclusión de que jamás comprendería a ese chico engreido.

Por cierto, Hermione había mencionado a Malfoy en su mensaje. En la visita anterior, ella había dicho que sería raro que ellos se esforzaran por confortar a Malfoy, pero ahora resultaba que proponía a Harry que le incluyeran en la "visita" que planeaban realizarle.

En serio, ¿todos comenzaban a cambiar de opinión y habían decidido no avisarle a Harry?

¿Qué seguía? ¿Ron intentando charlar civilizadamente con el rubio?

Harry bufó ante el pensamiento. Por alguna razón no había sido agradable imaginarlo.

Finalmente mandó el dichoso mensaje e hizo una última caricia a Hedwing, antes de penetrar en la casa y buscar al rubio. Lo encontró en la biblioteca, buscando presurosamente entre los libros, hasta que uno captó su atención y comenzó a ojear rapidamente, como si de ello dependiese su vida.

- Hey -fue el saludo de Harry, quien miró interesado el brinquito que el rubio dio, antes de fruncirle el ceño, como si deseara matarlo- ¿Problemas con los deberes?

- Problemas, al fin y al cabo -replicó Malfoy, perdiendo todo rastro de la cordialidad que había estado derrochando la semana pasada y se volvió a concentrar en el libro.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte? -preguntó Harry, no muy seguro de poder explicar el impulso por preguntar. Draco lo miró con sospecha. Sí, era eso lo que se veía en sus ojos grises. Joder, ¿no debería ser lo contrario?-. Sólo intento ser un buen hermano, ¿sabes? No tienes que mirarme como si fuera Voldemort en persona.

Malfoy lanzó un bufido indignado.

- ¡No digas su nombre! -ordenó y cerró el libro de golpe para acomodarlo bajo su brazo-. De todos modos no puedes ayudarme ahora -replicó con seguridad y avanzó en dirección de la salida, justo el sitio donde Harry había permanecido quieto y en donde Malfoy se detuvo- . Apreciaría su te hicieras a un lado, Potter.

- ¿Por qué? -el moreno enarcó una ceja- . Hay espacio suficiente para que pases.

Malfoy le miró de una manera extraña. De hecho Harry jamás había visto esa expresión en sus ojos. Parecía... ¿curiosidad? Finalmente el rubio volvió a bufar y caminó dispuesto a salir de la biblioteca.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue extraño; Harry no podría explicarlo, aún cuando se lo llegasen a preguntar. Sencillamente estiró la mano y atrapó a Malfoy por la cintura.

Lo siguiente que supo es que tenía al rubio atrapado contra la pared más cercana, evitándole escapar y que el pesado libro había caido al suelo, haciendo un ruido bastante escandaloso debido a que las hojas se maltrataron bajo su peso.

Malfoy olía a...

- ¿Vainilla? -murmuró con sorpresa, y la verdad es que fue lo único que se le ocurrió, luego de descubrir que tenía al rubio contra una pared; tratando de ignorar lo pequeñito que era, pese a que siempre lo había visto como algo equivalente. Después de todo habían sido rivales por los años anteriores en Hogwarts, nadie espera que su rival sea más pequeño o luzca inferior.

Draco enarcó una ceja y le miró. De nuevo había curiosidad al interior de sus ojos. Parecía... haber esperado eso.

Repentinamente Harry se acordó de los problemas que había decidido hablar con su padrino en cuanto vivieran juntos y de los muchos tantos que Draco Malfoy provocó por el simple hecho de molestarle con su sola presencia.

Ahora el rubio no parecía ser tan molesto. De hecho... Harry llegó a tener el pensamiento de que era agradable tenerlo así: atrapado contra una pared, con esa curiosa mirada posada en su persona.

-Vainilla -confirmó Malfoy, cortando el hilo de los pensamientos del moreno, quien había acercado un poco la nariz hacia el cabello rubio- ¿Me permites, Potter? Mi tío me pidió un favor, y debo tenerlo para cinco días, a mas tardar.

¿Cinco días?

Harry sintió que algo en su interior se sacudía con la fuerza suficiente como para convencerlo de retirarse y liberar al molesto rubio, quien se inclinó a recoger el libro y caminar, retirándose del lugar.

El moreno sonrió. En cinco días sería su cumpleaños.

¿Podría ser posible?

* * *

Draco Malfoy se aseguró se cerrar perfectamente la puerta de su habitación. Lo que menos necesitaba era más interrupciones innecesarias.

Con la misma urgencia se acomodó en la cama, donde abrió el libro y buscó la información que el idiota de Potter le había evitado leer.

Hablando de pociones caducas, pensó con ironía.

La poción que había estado usando era un regalo inesperado que tuvo, justo tras la estupidez sucedida en el torneo del cuarto año, en el colegio. Para entonces Draco no era indispensable y la poción había sido guardada entre sus cosas, donde el año transcurrido hizo un efecto negativo, aminorando los resultados que debería haber obtenido. Además, el chico había tenido problemas suficientes como para olvidarse de ella hasta finales de quinto año, en el que ocurrió el ataque en el Ministerio y había iniciado su dificil situación actual.

Draco comprendió entonces que el honor de su familia dependía de él. Por ello aceptó hacer todo lo posible por restaurarlo y ello implicaba eliminar ciertas enemistades con el chico dorado.

Claro que una poción caduca podría arrojar reacciones inesperadas con la dosis incorrecta. Más si esa dosis era brutalmente aumentada por una tontería; cosa que Draco intentaba averiguar.

Sin embargo Potter parecía tan normal como siempre. A excepción de que hace un momento se había mostrado inusualmente interesado.

Aunque no era en el sentido que Draco hubiese esperado. Una alarma en su cabeza le advirtió que algo estaba mal, y era su deber saber de qué se trataba, antes de que todo eso le explotase en las manos.

El rubio revisó varias veces las posibilidades que podrian presentarse y suspiró algo aliviado. Tampoco parecía ser algo de lo que debiera preocuparse, pese a que consideraba que sería bastante extraño que Potter comenzara a mostrarse cordial y feliz a su lado, olvidando todo el daño que Draco había intentado hacerle.

Aunque, con todo lo que Black hacía, no sería tan malo. Es decir, estaba tan preocupado por lograr que Potter y él se llevaran bien, que las reacciones de la poción parecerían el milagro que tanto parecia estar pidiendo.

Un milagro algo exajerado, si es que ocurría lo que describía ese libro. Pero un milagro al fin y al cabo.

* * *

Menos dos días y continuaba la cuenta regresiva. Para entonces Harry se había percatado de un defecto que no se creía capaz de poseer y es que no había podido descubrir lo que Malfoy planeaba. Claro que no dejaba de mirar al rubio siempre que tenía oportunidad, cosa que dejó que se percatara de ciertos comportamientos inusuales.

Por ejemplo: Malfoy parecía bastante nervioso por algo. Al principio, Harry no creía estar seguro, después de todo no hubiera pensado que valiera la pena perder el tiempo observando al rubio. Sin embargo, luego del curioso encuentro e la biblioteca se dio cuenta de lo interesante que se había vuelto esa acción, al grado de admitir que estuvo haciéndolo desde antes.

Oh, por cierto, justo acababa de entrar al comedor. Harry se metió un trozo de panque a la boca y vio al rubio sentarse y tomar uno de los panques acomodados en la canasta que estaba al centro de la mesa.

Harry levantó la mirada al reloj. De nuevo había bajado antes.

-¿Cómo van los deberes, Draco? -preguntó Remus con amabilidad, uniéndose con ellos en el comedor y sirviendo comida en un plato que se encargó de colocar frente a una silla sin ocupar- ¿Ya no necesitas ayuda?

-Por el momento no -murmuró el chico.

-¿Y los tuyos, Harry? -el hombre sirvió otro plato del que comenzó a comer.

-Sólo hace falta lo de pociones, pero no es necesario preocuparme, no pienso tomarlo el próximo ciclo.

-Es muy pronto que decidas algo así, Harry. De todos modos deberías cumplir con los deberes.

-¿Por qué? -el moreno suspiró-. Snape no debe leerlos siquiera. Sólo le basta descubrir que son míos para colocar una mala nota.

Draco soltó una risita que parecía apoyar eso. Harry sonrió también.

-Harás los deberes -sentenció Remus.

-Dale un respiro al chico, Remus -Sirius entró bostezando al comedor y se sentó frente al único plato servido que no tenía dueño-. Tiene tiempo para terminar con el trabajo del grasiento. No tienes que derrochar tu instinto materno tan temprano.

Draco frunció el ceño. Harry pensó que era una reacción normal, ya que acababan de insultar a su padrino Snape y habría esperado a que dijera algo al respecto. Sin embargo fue la indignación de Remus la que se adelantó.

-Sirius Black. Hemos hablado mucho del tema y pareces no entender. No soy la "parte maternal" de esta casa.

¿"Parte maternal"? Harry volteó a mirar al rubio de nuevo. Parecía haber esperado justo eso.

-No lo digo para molestarte -se defendió Sirius.

-Mejor no lo digas -señaló el hombre-. Ni siquiera lo insinúes. Es molesto, aún cuando no sea tu intención.

Sirius estuvo a punto de agregar algo más, pero Remus hizo un claro gesto de advertencia antes de decidir que lo mejor sería retirarse.

Fue hasta que Sirius no caminó detrás del hombre que Harry escuchó una risita y volteó a mirar al rubio.

-Bienvenido a las discusiones "accidentales" -se metió otro bocado y masticó.

-¿Por esa tontería? -se extrañó Harry.

-Qué inocente se oye eso, Potter -el rubio lo miró con aire sabiondo-. Mis padres discutían por cosas aún menos importantes. Aunque esto es más interesante. Debe ser un conflicto de sexualidad.

Harry seguía sin entender.

-Bobo -Draco bufó-. Ambos son hombres -señaló-. Por mucho que lo quieran no pueden formar un consorcio común.

-¿No se puede?

-Alégrate de no ser gay, Potter -ironizó el rubio-. Así no tendrás que desilusionarte por no encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente "sumiso" para aceptar el rol femenino que no te corresponde.

¿Y qué hacía hablando de homosexualidad con Draco Malfoy?

-¿Tú qué sabes? -murmuró con una molestia en la base del estómago.

-La demostración reciente lo dice -El chico sonrió-. Además, yo podría serlo también -dramatizó con burla-. Es una pena. Las chicas pueden comenzar a lamentar que no pueda interesarme en ellas.

Harry enmudeció.

¿Cómo hacía Draco Malfoy para insinuar que era gay sin mostrarse en absoluto perturbado? Sencillamente carecía de justicia.

Harry no había tenido el valor de confiárselo a Sirius y ese cabrón rubio lo soltaba a la primera oportunidad.

En serio, ¡no era justo!

-Sí -murmuró el moreno-, es una pena.

Draco Malfoy soltó una carcajada.

-Oye, es broma. No necesitas poner esa cara, Potter.

Pero Harry no pudo aceptarlo como una broma. No cuando se dio cuenta que ponía más atención al rubio y llegaba a la alarmante conclusión de que le gustaba.

Joder.

* * *

Sirius estaba de buen humor. Harry lo notó en cuanto atravesó la puerta de la habitación y sólo pudo suspirar antes de voltear y mirar a un sereno Remus, que leía algunos pergaminos para garabatear constantemente.

Nadie adivinaría que ese par había pasado por una discusión originada por roles inadecuados a la sexualidad masculina.

Harry se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención. Al instante vio que Remus volteaba a verlo y comenzaba a recoge sus pergaminos.

-¿Pasa algo, Harry?- preguntó Sirius, quien no se había movido- ¿Draco hizo alguna travesura?

-¿Todo lo malo que pase en la casa debe ser causa de Draco?- Remus miró a su pareja con un sereno gesto.

-Sólo bromeaba- suspiró Sirius.

-Claro- Remus tomó todas sus cosas. Antes de salir se detuvo y revolvió el cabello de Harry.

-Parece que tardarás en contentarlo, padrino- murmuró con suavidad y se acercó.

-Más de lo acostumbrado- admitió-. Supongo que ya no le es atractivo que yo sea un adorable y descuidado tipo. Soy tan incomprendido- dramatizó.

-¿Como Malfoy? -propuso el moreno.

-Quizá.

-Precisamente he querido hablar de algo que me ha estado pasando- comenzó el muchacho y decidió sentarse a la orilla de la cama. Vaya, estaba a punto de lograrlo. El moreno se retorció los dedos con nerviosismo.

-¿Relacionado con Draco?- Sirius de miró con suavidad.

-No inicialmente.

Sirius dejó ver una mueca de confusión que convenció a Harry de intentar ser un poco más claro y directo, pese a que no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

-El asunto es que desde hace tiempo me he dado cuenta que no soy como los demás chicos.

-¿Hace como cinco años?- sonrió el adulto.

Harry meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

- Además de eso- se dejó caer en la cama- ¿Cómo te sentiste al descubrirlo?

-¿Hum?

-Quiero decir... que te gustan los chicos. Debió ser confuso.

-No realmente- Sirius suspiró-. Ya te lo dijo Remus, es algo aceptable entre magos. Aunque no sabría explicar la razón. Sencillamente uno se cría con esa sensación.

- Yo no me crié de esa manera- murmuró Harry.

El silencio que siguió a esa frase llamó la atención del moreno y se incorporó para mirar a su padrino.

Ya no había una expresión confusa en su expresión, había entendido lo que su ahijado había querido decir.

-¿Relacionado con Draco?- repitió.

Harry suspiró.

-No ha habido mucha opción ¿cierto? -borbotó con un profundo rubor.

-Wow.

-Ya quiero regresar al colegio -gimió el moreno.

-Definitivamente ahí sí habrá más opciones.

-No es el consejo que esperaba escuchar de mi tutor -bromeó Harry.

-Ven acá -Sirius extendió los brazos y Harry se acercó para verse apapachado-. Eres muy joven para decidir lo que querrás, pero ya estás obligado a pelear una batalla.

-Lo sé -Harry hizo un puchero.

-Olvídate de eso por un momento e imagínate dando un beso a tu hermanito mayor.

-¡Qué! - Harry se puso muy colorado. - ¿Por qué debería hacer eso?

-Entonces podemos concluir que te gustan los chicos, pero no te gusta Draco Malfoy, por el momento.

Harry guardó un prudente silencio ante eso. Por alguna razón no parecía del todo posible pese a que sonaba razonable.

-¿Qué hago para que no me guste en un futuro? -preguntó entonces.

-Pensar en las demás opciones, supongo. Eso hice yo. Lo importante es no ver a Malfoy de esa manera. No me parece adecuado.

Harry levantó la mirada y descubrió que Remus había regresado. Traía una bandeja con tres tazas humeantes que se encargó de repartir.

-¿Así recomiendas a tu ahijado que mire las opciones? -Remus bebió y chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Tienes otra idea?

Harry vio que Remus enarcaba una ceja.

-Draco se está esforzando mucho por cambiar...

-Pero no creo que quiera eso -interrumpió Sirius.

-Me parece que no sabe exactamente lo que quiere -Remus no parecía afectado.

Harry entendió. Malfoy no querría eso, pese a que estaba siendo lo suficiente descuidado y llamativo para provocarlo.

Viéndolo de esa manera, el consejo de su padrino no era tan descabellado.

-Opino que todo esto es por la convivencia que hemos estado teniendo -Sirius bebió también-. El chico se está esforzando mucho, cosa que podría resultar novedosa.

¿Era eso? Harry se estaba sintiendo atraído por la novedad.

¡Qué ridículo!

-Quizá sea eso -aceptó Remus-. Incluso a mí me ha llamado la atención. - miró al muchacho- De todos modos, Harry, ¿por qué has tenido la idea de que podría interesarte? Quiero decir -frunció el ceño-: se trata de Malfoy, precisamente quien se ha encargado de hacerle infeliz la estadía en el colegio.

¿Qué responder a eso? Harry tampoco lo sabía.

-Como ya lo dije -Sirius meneó la cabeza-, que se esté portando bien debe ser una novedad digna de mirarse.

-Aceptar a Draco como tu "hermano" no incluye dedicarle demasiados pensamientos.

-Como mi hermano -comparó Sirius-, me mandó al soberano carajo en cuanto pudo.

-¿Pero no fue opuesto? - Remus bufó ante la interrupción.

-Sólo digo que es parte del amor entre hermanos -corrigió Sirius-. No te sientas mal si eres un poco odioso con Malfoy, es parte de crecer. La protección que no reciba de ti, la recibirá de su fantástivco tío. Para eso estoy.

-¿Como los gemelos con Ron Weasley? -probó Harry.

- Precisamente -aceptó Sirius-. Por lo tanto no hay razón para preocuparnos.

Su padrino era un niño. Harry ya había llegado a esa conclusión, pero esta era la primera vez que tenía una prueba tan palpable.

Remus: la voz de la cautela y la madurez, parecía más dispuesto a estar preocupado, pero decidió no continuar con los argumentos.

Y Harry estaba cada vez más dispuesto a observar las novedades de Draco Malfoy.


	8. Chapter 7

**Respuesta al Desafío: **Draco y Harry ¿Hermanos?

Idea original por Dish

**Disclaimer**:Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Nota:El lemon que aquí aparece fue hecho por Lady V. Quién se apiadó de la falta de perversión de mi muso xD.

_Hay un dicho muggle que se aplica perfectamente a lo que est__á__ pasando:_

_"__De nada sirve llorar por la leche derramada__"__..._

_yo modificaría, sin duda, que no sirve llorar por la poci__ó__n derramada, menos cuando ha provocado algo tan inesperado como... __"eso"..._

**Capitulo 7**

Hermione Granger podía presumir de muchas cosas, la mayoría de ellas relacionadas con su constancia al estudio y todo lo que implica analizar cada pequeño detalle a su disposición, con tal de descubrir la verdad.

Honestamente todo inició por curiosidad. La muchacha había comenzado a ver eso como una virtud, especialmente al entender muchas de las cosas que ocurrían; lo que era absolutamente útil, especialmente al ser la única chica en un grupo tan propenso a los problemas y a las situaciones curiosas.

Lo cierto es que ahora estaban inmersos en una de esas situaciones curiosas, más exactamente días después del difícil acontecimiento del Ministerio. Claro que la muchacha no alcanzaba a definir la naturaleza de la situación. Al principio estaba segura de que convivir con Malfoy provocaría problemas, más a Harry, pero ahora tenía un poco de duda.

La última vez que estuvieron con Harry hubo algo distinto de lo que la muchacha no se percató hasta que ella y Ron estuvieron de regreso.

El jocoso comentario de Ron hizo que ella se diera cuenta de lo mucho que el rubio parecía esforzarse. Cosa que la convenció de ser un poco más observadora. Después de todo, había sido totalmente sorpresivo escuchar palabras positivas de Ron hacia Malfoy, aun cuando sólo fuera una.

Antes de la primer visita a Harry, la situación le había provocado bastante desconfianza. Hermione sabía que lo ocurrido no era culpa de Malfoy pero no significaba que fuese a empatizar abiertamente con él y ponerse a abogar por la buena e inexistente relación entre ellos.

La muchacha suspiró y detuvo su apresurada acción de acomodar objetos; justo los que regalaría a Harry en su cumpleaños. De pronto había comprendido lo curioso que resultaba haber desconfiado del rubio y cambiar de opinión después de la visita realizada.

Era una situación extraña.

El ruido a espaldas de Hermione le hizo voltear y sonrió a Ron, quien entró con una caja en brazos que colocó sobre la mesa.

-¿Otro libro? -preguntó Ron, que comenzó a sacar una gran cantidad de objetos. A la muchacha no le sorprendería escuchar que los había obtenido de la tienda de los gemelos.

-Entre otras cosas -dijo ella sin permitir que el cuestionamiento de Ron le molestara-. Respecto a mañana, estaba pensando que existe la posibilidad de que Malfoy esté con nosotros y Harry.

-¿Crees que llegue tan lejos? -Ron no parecía contento con la idea, aunque no había reaccionado como Hermione esperaba-. Sé que se está esforzando y todo eso, pero celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry necesitará no sólo de toda su capacidad para agradar (que sabemos no es mucha), sino de la nuestra también.

-Sirius no podrá estar acompañando a Harry. Dudo que haga eso por Malfoy. Así que es posible que nosotros seamos quienes estén con él.

-¿Sirius no estará?

-Cielos, Ron -ella se exasperó un poco-. Se acerca la luna llena. Es obvio que Sirius estará bastante ocupado.

-Oh -el pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

-¿Podríamos quedar en algo, ésta vez? -preguntó ella con algo de amenaza.

-Bien. No haré nada en tanto el imbécil no me provoque.

* * *

Draco Malfoy jamás había visto tanto movimiento en casa. No en esa casa, al menos. Su tío Black había iniciado el día deambulando por todo el lugar, en busca de cachivaches que al rubio le parecían de lo más inútiles (y que su propio tío terminaba olvidando). Finalmente lo escuchaba maldecir, cosa absolutamente novedosa a Draco, para verlo caminar nuevamente hacia algún sitio de la casa.

El rubio levantó su taza con chocolate y bebió, antes de ver al actor número dos entrar a la cocina.

Potter lucía... preocupado. Justo al entrar al comedor se había tropezado, Merlín sabe con qué, y en esos mismos momentos acomodaba sus lentes torpemente para sentarse frente al chocolate y volver a levantarse, sin probarlo siquiera y caminar hacia la cocina donde murmuró un hechizo y el rubio comenzó a escuchar un ruido acompañado del agradable aroma a jamón.

- Haz un poco para mí, Potter -dijo Draco en voz alta y de repente supo lo que faltaba en la escena: Lupin no había bajado. Lo que era extraño; el hombre había acostumbrado a Draco con su presencia; muy especialmente por las mañanas, ya que parecía tener un curioso amor a servir el desayuno, pese a que estaba totalmente en contra de ese comportamiento "maternal".

Un ruido en la cocina, acompañado de la exclamación indignada de Potter, comprobó a Draco que Kreacher había hecho su oportuna aparición, lo que sería más tranquilizador para su futuro almuerzo, pensó el rubio con calma, y vio salir al moreno con el ceño fruncido.

-Kreacher lo hará -informó-; lo que es mejor -gruñó-. No soy tu maldito sirviente, Malfoy.

Mal humor matutino, pensó Draco bebiendo otro poco de chocolate y viendo al moreno sentarse frente a un par de huevos, extrañamente quemados, con un jamón a un lado.

-Gracias por el recordatorio -dijo el rubio con simpleza y sonrió- ¿Mala noche, "hermanito"?

-No me llames "hermanito" -Potter resopló.

-Disculpa por mostrar mi preocupación -regresó Draco con satisfacción y un plato con el desayuno apareció frente a él, haciendo que hiciera un ruidito que llamó la atención del moreno- ¿Gustas? A lo mejor esto te parece más apetitoso que lo que has preparado.

-¿Tú que sabes de lo que me parece apetitoso?

-Sólo intento charlar, Potter. No tienes que estar a la defensiva -el rubio tomó un tenedor justo en el momento que volvía ver a su tío entrar al lugar, esta vez con un abrigo bajo en brazo, que dejó en el respaldo de una silla antes de mirarlos a ambos.

-Debo salir...

¿Por qué eso era tan malo?

-¿Entonces será el tiempo que me dijiste? -preguntó Harry, haciendo ver al rubio que estaba pasando algo de lo que nadie se había molestado en informarle.

-Lo siento, Harry. En verdad lo había olvidado. Supongo que ha sido tanto trámite, vigilancia y lo demás.

El rubio pareció sentir que "lo demás" estaba directamente relacionado con él.

-¿Qué pasa? -Draco se obligó a mostrarse interesado.

-Hoy iniciará la luna llena - dijo Sirius.

Esa sencilla frase llenó de comprensión al rubio, quien entendió de pronto la razón por la que no había visto a Lupin. Ya de paso supo la razón por la que Potter estaba tan de mal humor: su padrino no estaría el día de su cumpleaños. Y Draco hubiese sonreído si no fuera porque también se dio cuenta de un increíble detalle: él sí estaría.

Bonito día sería, sí. Él, el último Malfoy. En una casa extraña, cuya única compañía sería Potter, una sangre sucia y ese odioso Weasley.

Draco se obligó a meter un bocado de su almuerzo para evitar que alguno de esos pensamientos se le escapara.

-Realmente lo siento, Harry.

-Esta bien -restó importancia el moreno-. No es como si no pudieras compensármelo, además, no será el único cumpleaños que pase aquí. Ya somos familia. Habrá otro montón de cosas que podamos hacer los cuatro.

¿Los cuatro?

Eso sobresaltó un poco a Draco, quien miró al moreno con un poco de sorpresa. Potter le regresó la mirada por unos segundos y volvió a desviarla, entonces un ligero rubor coloreó sus mejillas, casi provocando que el rubio se atragantara.

Finalmente el rubio alcanzó a serenarse un poco y continuar comiendo, pese a que no podía decir lo mismo del molesto latido que sentía inquieto en su pecho. Jodido Potter.

-Despreocúpate, tío- dijo a Sirius con una sonrisa-. Aún está ese encargo que me has pedido. Potter no tendrá tiempo para extrañarlos.

-Pese a ello no podré dejar de lamentarlo -Sirius hizo un pucherito y volvió a caminar fuera del comedor-. Veré si Remus está listo. No quiere que nada sea apresurado.

Draco debería admitir que le gustaba que Lupin fuera tan cuidadoso, especialmente con todo lo que implicaba su estado de licantropía. Luego se preguntó qué rayos haría Sirius acompañando a Lupin. Al final concluyó que su tío estaba loco y agradeció que eso no fuera hereditario.

Cuando los dos adultos se despidieron, Draco tuvo que admitir que Lupin lucía en verdad mal. Lejos de parecer esa temible bestia oscura, parecía estar a punto de desfallecer en cualquier momento. Pese a ello se encargo de dar un montón de recomendaciones a ambos, especialmente a Draco, a quien acarició levemente, haciendo que el corazón del rubio se alterada un poco. Luego se apartó un poco y esperó a que Sirius terminara de despedirse de Potter, con un millar de disculpas más.

Draco estaba un poco ofuscado.

Padre jamás se había disculpado por no estar en un cumpleaños suyo. Y no había estado en uno desde que entró al colegio. Pese a ello, los anteriores no fueron tan efusivos como lo que prometía ser el de Potter; padre hacía una fiesta, sí, pero era más para sus importantes amigos que para Draco.

El rubio bufó un poco, alegrándose del momento en que la despedida había terminado y pudo volver a la protección de la casa.

Cuando estuvo cerca de la chimenea, tuvo la repentina idea de que todo eso era absolutamente inesperado. Estaba solo, en la casa que podría estar sirviendo a la Orden del Fénix, con Harry Potter en ella.

-¿Quieres una cerveza de mantequilla? -se escuchó la voz de Potter.

Draco volteó a mirarlo. La situación era tan absurda que no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Cualquiera hubiera esperado mayor protección para el jodido niño dorado.

-Sólo tienes que decir que no -gruñó Harry, malinterpretando su gesto.

-Tengo una idea mejor -dijo el rubio de pronto, sintiendo que le latía el corazón a una velocidad insana-. Vino.

-¿Vino? No creo que sea una buena idea.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cinco? -picó el rubio-. Mañana es tu cumpleaños. Tendrás 16 años. Ocasión y edad suficiente para probar vino.

-No creo que en casa encontremos vino -dijo Harry.

-¡Pero podremos salir a comprar algunas botellas! -Draco casi podría saltar de alegría y se apresuró a correr a su habitación, donde rescató unas monedas, para volver a donde estaba un inseguro Potter- ¡Vamos, Potter! Estoy harto de permanecer encerrado.

Potter aceptó. Draco aplaudió mentalmente que el niño destinado a ser héroe de la Comunidad Mágica fuera tan inocente y lo arrastró por las calles, hasta que ambos pudieron llegar a donde el rubio pudo adquirir un número generoso de botellas.

De pronto parecía como si Draco hubiese estado encerrado por décadas, ya que el sitio le pareció de lo más divertido, pese a que estaban en un barrio muggle, puesto que Harry había insistido en caminar un poco. Algo completamente insensato, a opinión del rubio, pero no aconteció absolutamente nada, pese a que la situación estaba realmente tensa.

Desde luego que Draco no tenía necesidad de intentar intuir la razón y procuró no señalarlo. Finalmente estuvieron a donde debería estar la casa, pero el rubio vio con sorpresa que había desaparecido.

Vaya.

-Oh, es verdad -Potter se apresuró a sacar un papel arrugado, seguramente con el que había limpiado los lentes cuando se cayó hace rato, y se lo mostró a Draco.

El rubio leyó. Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada vio aparecer la casa y sonrió.

-Es una suerte que te convenciera de salir conmigo, Potter.

-También estaba algo aburrido -admitió el moreno con un rubor coloreando sus mejillas-, y no ha estado tan mal.

-¡Claro que no ha estado mal! -Draco tomó la mano del chico para avanzar hacia la casa-. Soy una cita espectacular.

Potter estaba rojo de nuevo. Un día Draco debería preguntarle lo que causaba eso, pero estaba más ocupado en imaginar lo que podría pasar, a partir de ahora.

* * *

El día en que Harry cumplió los 16 llegó acompañado de gritos de alegría desde la chimenea.

Cuando salió de la habitación a averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo, un par de pelirrojos lo levantaron y vociferaron cantos que pretendían ser de celebración, llevándolo hacia la sala en pijama. Harry sólo alcanzó a ver al rubio, que se asomaba, tallándose un ojo y maldiciendo, antes de volver a meterse en su habitación.

Dos horas y media después, tras un almuerzo exquisito, un pastel con velas mágicas que levitaban y un Kreacher extrañamente servicial, Harry por fin vio bajar al rubio, pulcramente vestido, que se humedeció los labios al ver el comedor lleno de gente.

-¡Por fin llegas Malfoy! -llamó Harry-. Creí que habías decidido ahogarte en la tina del baño.

-Lo que no nos interesaría en lo más mínimo -replicaron los gemelos con maldad.

-No sean así, chicos -regañó Hermione e hizo un movimiento con la mano-. Quédate con nosotros, Malfoy..

-Si te sientes incómodo, comprenderemos que prefieras estar en tu habitación -dijo Ron, recibiendo un codazo de la muchacha- ¡Sólo quiero evitarle estar incómodo!

-No estoy incómodo -aseguró Draco, provocando un repentino silencio a su alrededor y se aclaró la garganta para camuflar un gruñido-. Felicidades, Potter.

-¡¡Oh, Harry!! -los gemelos estaban eufóricos- ¡Nos gusta tu nuevo hermanito! - exclamaron con burla.

Harry sonrió a eso. Era un gesto peculiar que Draco no tuvo tiempo de analizar, ya que se vio atrapado por uno de los gemelos. No supo cuál.

-¿Dónde lo tienes escondido, Malfoy?

-¿Disculpa?

-¡El vino, idiota!

-¡¡Fred!! -protestó Hermione.

-Oh, perdona lo de "idiota" -dijo Fred.

-No eso -gruñó la chica- ¡No hemos venido a beber!

-Devuelvo lo de "idiota"-rió Fred a carcajadas, logrando que Hermione se ruborizara al darse cuenta de eso.

-Lo tengo en mi habitación -informó Draco, mostrando que no le importaba en absoluto el pequeño desliz, aunque no fuera del todo cierto.

-¡¡Pues vamos por él!! -exclamaron ambos gemelos empujando al rubio hacia el sitio.

Cuatro botellas después, Draco ya no estaba seguro de que añadir vino a esa celebración hubiera sido buena idea, especialmente por la infinidad de veces que su cabello había sido víctima de las manos de los gemelos, quienes parecían haber querido hacer eso justamente, desde la primera vez que lo conocieron, cosa que admitieron al destapar la quinta botella con la frase: "... para ahogarte en una letrina, pero ya nos caes bien. Ya no haremos eso".

Potter estaba borracho.

Draco jamás pensó ver tal muestra de estupidez en el moreno, pese a que jamás lo había mirado de manera distinta a esa. Y se hubiera divertido horrores con la situación, si no fuera porque necesitaba ser el buen hermano mayor que los idiotas amigos del moreno esperaban ver. Así que el rubio se la pasó mirando el continuo tambaleo que Potter hacia, caminando de un lado a otro, mientras Granger y Weasley le seguían, pidiéndole que parara de beber.

En una esquina estaba la chica Weasley, riendo tontamente mientras se encargaba de comer del pastel que había terminado esparcido por las paredes gracias al truco oculto de las velas mágicas. Y más allá estaba Lovegood, acompañada de otros chicos de los que Draco no se había molestado en averiguar sus nombres, pero claramente borrachos y divertidos, mientras la rubia cantaba un "Happy Birthday" horrorosamente desentonado.

Por Merlin.

La fiesta terminó con la última botella. Cosa que no extrañó a Draco, la mayoría de los invitados estaba en situación realmente lamentable. Los gemelos se habían retirado, uno colgado del otro, bajo excusa de trabajar al día siguiente; y como buen par de caballeros llevaron a Lovegood y a la chica Weasley a casa.

Ron Weasley se había quedado dormido con la última botella en brazos, lo que pareció encabronar a Granger, quien se marchó bufando. Y los otros chicos saltaron al interior de la chimenea con escandalosos cantos.

Draco estaba seguro que la mayoría lamentaría haberse embriagado, subestimando el alcohol contenido en el dulce, caro y fino vino.

Se alegró también de no estar tan ebrio como Potter, quien había comenzado a vociferar un vergonzoso monólogo, que nadie estaba escuchando realmente, de lo genial que era tener un padrino con novio. Estaba hablando de ser gay, cuando Draco bufó y optó por subir las escaleras y refugiarse en su habitación. Tarea difícil, ya que estaba bastante mareado.

El rubio lamentó que no hubiese una figura adulta y responsable para detener esa jodida fiesta. Odió profundamente que fuera noche de luna llena, sólo Lupin habría evitado el jodido dolor de cabeza al que tendría que enfrentarse al día siguiente, antes de que Kreacher, quien también estaba borracho, despertara para preparar la poción necesaria.

Draco se dejó caer en la cama y bufó. No más fiestas de cumpleaños para él. Y no más vino, por supuesto. Tenía la esperanza de dormirse rápidamente cuando un molesto ruido provocado por un tropiezo le hizo gruñir.

-Largo -bufó el rubio.

Los ruidos aumentaron, cosa que no era lo que Draco esperaba y volteó hacia la puerta, en busca del intruso. Entonces sintió que lo tomaban de los hombros para moverlo y colocarlo de espaldas al colchón. Posición en la que pudo ver mejor al agresor.

-Potter -siseó con mal humor- ¿Qué carajos haces?

-Harry.

-¿Qué?

-Llámame Harry -repitió el moreno.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera analizar y replicar debidamente esa incongruente petición, sintió que unos labios se presionaban sobre su boca, impidiéndole hablar, reaccionar o defenderse. Claro que defenderse de un beso sonaba un tanto ridículo; algo tan torpe no merecía el esfuerzo. ¿Qué daño podría causar?

El beso se rompió dejando al rubio un dulce sabor a alcohol. Vaya que sucedían cosas extrañas tras varios vasos de vino.

-Me gustas -susurró el moreno con un tono de voz ridículamente acaramelado que puso en alerta todos los sentidos de Malfoy.

Draco se encontró sin poder reaccionar. Obligó a su cerebro a recordar el montón de reacciones para la poción que ese moreno había ingerido y no encontró nada parecido a eso. Entonces se le ocurrió que podía existir un factor que no había considerado; justo el que invitaba al cuerpo encima suyo a permanecer como una peligrosa prisión.

Peligroso. No pudo describirlo mejor.

Draco se mordió los labios. Notar que la acción llamó la atención de Potter hizo que maldijera interiormente y colocara ambas manos sobre el pecho del moreno para empujar con todas sus fuerzas. Y hubiera sido una genial idea, si no fuera porque el idiota había decidido que debía besarlo otra vez.

Eso de los besos se estaba tornando fastidioso para Draco; así que movió la cabeza para romper ése y empujó al moreno.

-Potter, basta… -le tapó la boca con ambas manos antes de que volviera a acercársele, pues tenía toda la pinta de que eso era lo único en que podía pensar.

La voz de Harry sonaba pastosa y torpe, y sus ideas aún más torpes, como esos intentos de beso que le había dado. Un ataque vergonzoso, pero no por eso Draco lo dejaría pasar.

-No, Potter, estás borracho –intentó apartarlo con más fuerza y esta vez pareció que el moreno cedía unos centímetros- ¿por qué no te vas a tu cuarto? Una sugerencia de "hermano".

Pero Harry no parecía de acuerdo con la sugerencia. Al contrario, parecía estar disconforme con ella, era una idea aberrante, estúpida y totalmente inútil. La peor idea jamás mencionada. No pensaba moverse de allí hasta que lograra…

-¡Joder!

La lengua húmeda de Harry salió al encuentro de la palma de su mano y Draco las retiró casi inmediatamente, alzándose con fuerzas sacadas de algún lugar y bajando de la cama.

Mala idea.

El peso del moreno lo atrapó de nuevo, ahora boca abajo, a punto de caer por el bordillo. La boca caliente y húmeda se posaba en su nuca y lamía con avidez. Las caderas de Potter se golpearon en su trasero y pudo notar claramente la protuberancia de su entrepierna. Maldijo fuertemente.

-Draco… -gimió el moreno- Draco… por favor. –Las manos del moreno se movieron sobre su cuerpo rapaces, trepadoras y arrasando todo a su alcance.

-No. Basta. Si no paras… -Intentó sonar firme pero su voz salió rasposa y algo titubeante. Si no paraba ahora, la cosa se le iría de las manos. Y no podía permitirse un fallo como ese.

-No puedo parar, Draco. –Decía su nombre como si se terminara el mundo, como si le suplicara que le dejara seguir y, en realidad, eso era lo que estaba haciendo.- Necesito esto, ya. No puedo esperar más.

La camisa fue sacada de los pantalones y las manos frías del moreno acariciaron ampliamente su torso mientras no dejaba de mover las caderas con urgencia.

Empezaba a dudar que fuera culpa del vino. ¿Eso podía ser causado por un exceso de poción? El exceso de confianza no debía ser bueno, y esa era la prueba de ello.

Entonces…

-Potter…-llamó la atención del moreno, que se había adueñado de su ombligo-, Harry.

Un "mh" fue toda la respuesta que recibió antes de sentir como le bajaba la cremallera.

-¿Me quieres?

El moreno no respondió al momento, sino que le mordió el cuello antes de gemir en su cuello.

-¡Sí…!

Bien. Quizás sí podía sacar algo bueno de eso, después de todo. La poción parecía haber funcionado más allá de lo deseado, y Draco no se había esperado esa reacción de parte del ingenuo Potter.

El moreno le bajó los pantalones de un tirón y el rubio soltó un gritito de sorpresa, y pudo sentir más directamente el pene de Potter duro, contra su trasero, restregándose como un animal y gimiendo mientras una mano se metía en sus boxers, masturbándolo con rudeza.

-¡Au! –gritó Draco.

La mano de Potter, que era más grande de la suya a la que estaba acostumbrada, y el poco cuidado que estaba poniéndole, le estaban poniendo el miembro al rojo vivo.

Logró sacarle la mano y le escupió en la palma, rápidamente la devolvió a su lugar, apretándose contra la entrepierna de Harry, que se sentía dura; se sentía bien, y sólo imaginarse lo que podía ocurrir…

Harry se bajó los pantalones con la mano que le quedaba y no tuvo paciencia para nada más. Apretó con fuerza la mano que masturbaba a Draco y aumentó el ritmo, a la vez que se envestía contra su trasero con la tan esperada fricción que su miembro llevaba tiempo aclamando.

Rudo, doloroso y húmedo.

Cuando los dientes de Harry se cerraron en su lóbulo, Draco no pudo soportar el orgasmo y se dejó ir ahogando un ronco gemido en la almohada.

Harry le dio la vuelta fluidamente y, bajando ambos boxers, juntó ambos penes, con el semen blanquecino de Draco untándolo todo. Ambos tenían la mirada fija en la carne enrojecida y húmeda, apoyados frente contra frente, y momentos después Harry se venía entre los dos. Draco notó los estremecimientos del cuerpo del moreno y el corto y seguido bombeo del miembro escurriéndose.

Joder.


	9. Chapter 8 FINAL

**Respuesta al Desafío:** Draco y Harry ¿Hermanos?

Idea original por Dish

**Disclaimer**: Nup, definitivamente Harry Potter no es mío...

Capítulo 8 FINAL

_Ojalá las opciones fueran para mí._

_No tengo muchas. Ninguna, diría yo. Sin embargo la pasión con la que deseas encarar al destino me hizo desear hacer lo mismo._

_Voy a aumentar las opciones para poder verte vencer al destino._

_Voy a hacerlo._

El amanecer resultaba peculiarmente interesante. Era sorprendente que el bullicioso cielo de la ciudad permitiera esa bonita combinación de colores; tan increíble como el hecho de que el rubio estuviese ahí, sentado sobre el tejado, tamboreando distraídamente sobre sus rodillas con una mano y jugueteando con una bola de papel en la otra.

Increíble. Bastaron unas cuantas horas para que Draco se convirtiera en huérfano. Otras tantas para ser despreciado por ilustres familias y sentirse profundamente humillado. Y sólo unos minutos para estar con él: Sirius Black, su único pariente con vida, padrino de la persona que Draco más odiaba y a quien le jodería la vida con gusto.

El problema era que, como Potter había demostrado en escasos 15 minutos, la situación podía cambiar. Y no existía cosa más peligrosa que los cambios, especialmente los inesperados.

Draco suspiró. Se recostó sobre el ruidoso tejado y sacó su varita. Lanzó la bola de papel y la mantuvo levitando antes de prenderle fuego y mirar las chispas negras que alcanzaban a salir, antes de que se consumiera por completo.

Odiaba a Harry Potter, al menos lo había odiado con la suficiente convicción hasta hace un mes. Ahora comprendía que no sólo la situación había cambiado.

El detalle era que el rubio tenía clara visión de lo que debería ocurrir en el futuro. Algo que necesitaría de toda su astucia, si es que quería tener oportunidad de platicar al respecto a sus futuras generaciones.

Draco se incorporó y bajó al interior de la casa, caminó por el pasillo y se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación para empujarla y entrar, Potter seguía dormido.

El rubio torció los labios mientras golpeaba la punta de su varita en la palma de su otra mano. Ese desastroso moreno, acomodado de forma horrible en la cama, con el ombligo expuesto, era el autor de la más patética, incipiente e interesante situación sexual que hubiese tenido. Es decir, pese a lo desastroso de la experiencia, resultó bastante relajante, cosa de la que el rubio no había podido gozar, desde que todo eso inició. Así que no era raro que lo permitiera, ¿verdad? Además facilitaba enormemente las cosas.

Draco hizo una mueca y comenzó a quitarse la ropa para tomar la bata y caminar al cuarto de baño. Que hubiese sido un poco complaciente no significaba que fuese a esperar a que Potter despertara.

Eso era muy sospechoso.

* * *

Harry despertó con una novedosa sensación de mareo que le hizo sentir bastante incómodo. ¿Por qué demonios se movía la cama?

El moreno tragó con dificultad y se esforzó por no moverse demasiado. Tenia un dolor de cabeza que aumentaba gradualmente y no pensaba que fuera a ser una buena combinación con el malestar anterior. Lamentablemente ambos males se mezclaron, convenciendo al moreno de ponerse de pie.

Lamentó no recordar que la maldita habitación estaba bastante alejada del sanitario y pensó rápidamente si valdría la pena ir hasta el lugar, especialmente cuando cabía la posibilidad de que ese desconsiderado rubio estuviese en el interior por tiempo indefinido. Así que Harry volvió a acomodarse en la cama y suspiró esperando a que el malestar aminorara.

Entonces lo notó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en la habitación de Malfoy?

Harry suspiro, apretando la única almohada a su alcance. Observó el lugar detenidamente y evitó bufar al apreciar el ligero orden que había. Para tratarse de un riquillo mimado, dependiente de un elfo gruñón, Draco Malfoy tenía todo muy bien acomodado.

Jodido Malfoy. Desde que llegó a casa, se había encargado de derrumbar la imagen que Harry tenía de él; obligando a que tambaleara la sana enemistad a la que ambos estaban acostumbrados. Y ahora resultaba que el moreno comenzaba a dudar que esa enemistad aún existiera. Lo que era inquietante, para ser honesto, ya que cabía la posibilidad de que sólo Harry estuviese sufriendo ese cambio. La idea de manifestar esa inquietud y evidenciarse era tan preocupante como el hecho de descubrirse ahí, en la habitación equivocada.

Vaya problema.

El ruido de la puerta provocó un doloroso brinco en el estómago del moreno, quien se escondió más, bajo las cobijas. Harry escuchó los pasos que se fueron acercando a la cama y sintió el peso que hundió el colchón, cerca de donde se encontraba el chico.

-Weasley ha comenzado a maldecir allá abajo- informó Draco-. Espero que sea capaz de arrastrarse a la chimenea sin ayuda. No pienso ir a ayudarlo.

Que raro era Malfoy. Acababa de entrar a su habitación, para encontrarse con su espacio invadido y le interesaba más señalar su aumentada capacidad para ser cabrón.

Harry torció los labios y sintió que el malestar regresaba. Se le ocurrió asomarse un poco, sólo para observar la espalda desnuda del rubio, quien se puso una playera a tiempo y cubrió la gloriosa imagen.

Que injusticia. Cuando Harry soñó con tener un hermano o hermana, jamás imaginó que resultaría ser tan descuidado con su persona. Mucho menos que le fuera a gustar de una forma que su padrino no aceptaría.

-¿Potter?- el moreno sintió que le tocaba el hombro y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la sonrisa burlona del rubio- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-Tu habitación...- musitó el chico. No estaba seguro de lo que debería decir.

Draco enarcó una ceja. Resultaba evidente que se estaba burlando de Harry, pero el moreno no pudo hacer otra cosa que preguntarse lo que estaba pasando.

-Oh- el rubio pareció darse cuenta de algo que no se molestó en hacer saber a Harry y se pasó una mano por el cabello, llamando poderosamente la atención del chico-. No eres precisamente el hermano menor por el que uno se pelearía para tener, ¿Sabes Potter?

Harry apretó los labios comenzando a odiar la palabra 'hermano'.

-No quiero ser tu hermano menor... -gruñó el moreno.

-Sí - Malfoy se puso de pie-, eso mismo dijiste anoche.

¿Anoche?

Una nubosidad parecía invadir la mente de Harry. Las palabras del rubio se lo confirmaron. Entonces pasó: una lluvia de veloces imágenes golpearon la mente del moreno, haciendo que el malestar volviera y lo obligara a moverse violentamente para vomitar en el suelo, al lado opuesto de la cama.

-Sabía que no podrías olvidarlo permanentemente, Potter -se regodeó el rubio-. Después de todo soy irresistible -tomó una túnica y se la puso-. Más vale que limpies eso; mientras iré a echar a Weasley.

Cuando Harry terminó de vomitar tuvo que sostenerse con fuerza para volver a la cama. Se limpió con el dorso de la mano y decidió caminar al cuarto de baño donde se lavó la cara con furia.

Cielos, no. El moreno golpeó su frente contra el espejo emitiendo un gemido de sincera frustración, cosa que aumentó al notar una ridícula incomodidad bajo su vientre en cuanto volvió a analizar las pocas imágenes que había recordado.

Bueno ¿Y, por qué Malfoy había reaccionado de esa extraña manera?

La mirada de Harry se posó sobre su reflejo. Alcanzó a entender que la expresión en su rosto no sólo era de reproche y maldijo interiormente al admitir que lo había arruinado.

El chico caminó hacia la sala y miró al tranquilo rubio sentado en el sofá, mirando la entrada de la chimenea.

-¿Por qué lo permitiste?- susurró molesto.

Malfoy no volteó. Sólo suspiró.

-Me parece que tomas el comportamiento equivocado, Potter- dijo con serenidad-. No fui yo quien te forzó, después de todo.

-¡Debiste negarte!

-¡Estás siendo innecesariamente idiota!- rugió el rubio- ¿Ya te diste cuenta de que no somos de la misma estatura? Podría haber salido herido.

-¿Vas a dejarte violar sólo porque tu atacante es más grande?

Draco enarcó ambas cejas. Parecía no poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. De pronto Harry no pareció comprender lo que acababa de decir y se dejó caer en el sofá.

¿Y ahora que pasaría? Acababa de romper el precario equilibrio al que su familia se había acercado.

¿Qué diría Sirius cuando se diera cuenta? ¡Merlín!

-Claro que no voy a permitirlo, imbécil- murmuró el rubio y caminó hacia las escaleras-. De haber sabido que reaccionarías así tampoco te lo hubiese permitido a ti.

* * *

-¿Que hiciste qué?- susurró exclamó Hermione con sorpresa. Llegó acompañada de los Weasley, quienes se preparaban para salir a realizar las compras para ir al colegio bajo precauciones que parecían un tanto exageradas, luego de permitir que un montón de alocados jóvenes saliera de casa para ir a celebrar un cumpleaños.- Cielos, Harry, eso fue más pronto de lo que imaginaba.

-¿Lo imaginabas?- el moreno la vio menear la cabeza- ¿Y cuando ibas a advertirme?

-Jamás me das tiempo para advertirte- ella chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Y por qué estás tan tranquila? Sólo falta que Ron llegue y me felicite.

-¿Yo qué...?- el pelirrojo eligió ese momento para entrar y se apoderó de un vaso para servirse agua-. Cielos, hoy he pasado muy mala mañana.

-Lo mereces por beber tanto. ¿Quién imaginaría que terminarías consumiendo todo lo que Malfoy te ofreciera?

-Yo también estoy sorprendido- admitió Ron.

-Y tranquilo- señaló Harry- ¿Qué demonios pasa con ustedes?

-¿Uh?

-Estás exagerando, Harry -suspiró la muchacha.

-¡Claro que no exagero! De pronto Malfoy se ha convertido en algo común entre nosotros.

-Quizá tenga relación con el hecho de que ahora sea tu "hermano mayor"- ironizó el pelirrojo.

-No es mi hermano mayor, maldita sea.

Ron miró a su amiga en busca de respuesta y la vio sonreír.

-Creo que su relación ya no es de hermanos- concedió ella-. Ron, sobre aquello que charlamos...

-¡Un momento! - interrumpió Harry- ¿Ya han hablado de esto?

-¿"Esto"?- murmuró el pelirrojo confundido.- ¿De qué hablamos?

-¿Preferías que Ron se enterara de forma inadecuada?- la muchacha ignoró al confundido pelirrojo-. Te aseguró que a nadie nos habría gustado su reacción. Era mejor prepararlo.

-Oh, "eso"- Ron frunció el ceño antes de sobresaltarse - ¿Ya pasó "eso"? ¡Cómo pudiste Harry!

- ¡Ron! - regañó la morena.

-Hacen mal al ocultarme información- reprochó Harry.

-Creí que tardaría más en dejar de odiar a Malfoy- continuó el pelirrojo- ¡Es demasiado pronto!

-¿Dejarlo de odiar?- preguntaron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué?- el pelirrojo los miró confundido.

-Creí que se lo habías explicado- murmuró Harry- ¿Cómo voy a quejarme con mi mejor amigo, sabiendo que es más riesgoso?

-¡Oye!- protestó Ron.

-Deja de hacerlo- recomendó la muchacha y suspiró-. Ron, debemos hablar... de nuevo.

-Me están haciendo enfadar- advirtió el pelirrojo-. Si no es lo que estoy pensando, ¿de qué se trata? - cruzó los brazos - ¡Y no quiero que empiecen con sus insinuaciones! Díganlo claramente.

Hermione suspiró. Cuando empezó a explicar a Ron, Harry tuvo la idea de que sería mejor no seguir en la misma habitación, sin embargo su plan de escape se le ocurrió muy tarde, y lo comprendió al ser presa del primer reclamo.

Joder con su mejor amigo. En momentos como esos parecía que ninguna manera de hacerle saber las cosas era la adecuada.

* * *

Salir de casa era una bocanada de aire fresco para Draco quien se había sentido algo recluido en casa. Era verdad que la vigilancia resultaba un tanto asfixiante y la compañía no era precisamente lo más grato, pero el hecho de estar fuera de la propiedad Black lograba que el rubio olvidara parte de eso para intentar disfrutar.

El día era oscuro y nublado, pero la comodidad de auto que los transportó resultaba reconfortable a cualquier estado de ánimo, especialmente el de Draco, quien se sintió mejor al observar el moretón en la barbilla de Potter y el terco silencio que se extendía entre el trío dorado.

Era un lindo y oscuro día. Hasta el momento había sido suficiente para compensar la horrible sensación que Potter le hizo pasar por la mañana.

¿Qué se creía el muy cretino? Casi lo viola y se atrevía a echarle la culpa.

-Hemos llegado -anunció el señor Weasley, llamando la atención del rubio-. Nos esperan en el Caldero Chorreante. Hoy sí tendrás protección, Harry.

Potter no dijo nada, pero lucía algo incómodo con la información. Draco se limitó a enarcar una ceja. Internamente se había mordido la lengua para no comentar algo hiriente así que sólo caminó con el patriarca Weasley, sintiendo que algunas miradas se clavaban en su espalda.

-¿Pero es en serio?- gruñó Weasley con mal humor.

-Shh, Ron- regañó Hermione.

Era interesante el esfuerzo por no hablar mal de él que esos dos realizaban, a opinión de Draco; y podría derrochar toda la sorpresa que sentía si no fuera porque estaba seguro de que ese par había consumido de su poción caduca en esos emparedados que el rubio se obligó a servirles.

-Vamos niños- urgió la señora Weasley quien se adelantó tocando el hombro del rubio, sobresaltándolo un poco -. Quiero que regresemos lo mas pronto posible.

Lucía nerviosa. Nada a lo que Draco estuviese acostumbrado. De hecho, todo era extraño.

El chico suspiró y se dispuso a seguir a la mujer, pero un golpe en su hombro le hizo voltear para encontrarse con el gesto de advertencia que le dedicó ese odioso Weasley.

- Cuidado con lo que le dices a mi madre, idiota.

-Cuidado con lo que descuidas, Weasley- siseó el rubio y sonrió con encanto-. Ahora que no tengo una madre, podría desear la tuya.

-¡Pedazo de...!

-¡¿Estás peleando, Ronald Weasley?!- se escuchó la amenazadora voz de Molly- ; espero que no.

-Sólo charlo con el nuevo hermano de mi mejor amigo, mamá- ironizó el chico y avanzó por delante-. Claro que si esta absurda situación sigue, dejaremos de ser amigos -gruñó entre dientes.

-¿Te has enfadado con Potter?- se sorprendió Draco-. Oh, cierto. Ese moretón en la barbilla debió de ser obsequio tuyo.

-Lo que fue enteramente culpa tuya, Malfoy.

Draco volteó hacia atrás. Potter y Granger charlaban a susurros.

-¿Mi culpa?- volvió a mirar hacia el frente- No soy yo quien está por robarte a la novia, Weasley.

-¡No es mi novia!- chilló totalmente rojo.

-¿Y qué esperas para pedírselo, idiota?- el rubio sonrió-. Mi "hermanito" se ve con una ligera ventaja.

-¡Ron! ¡Draco!- llamó la señora Weasley- ¡Apresúrense o los hechizaré para que avancen pegados a mi sombra!

Draco se sobresaltó al percatarse de que Potter y Granger los habían adelantado. Cielos.

-¡Mamá, no tienes que hablar tan familiarmente con este hurón!- se quejó el chico.

-¡No seas ridículo, Ron! Ahora él es familiar de tu mejor amigo, así que no te atrevas a ser grosero.

Una incómoda sensación se instaló en el pecho de Draco. Se obligó a ignorarla y alcanzó al patriarca Weasley, quien le dedicó una cordial sonrisa.

Para Draco era curioso pensar respecto a lo que había detrás de esa sonrisa. Después de todo había sido origen de insultos y desprecios hacia los Weasley, cosa que realizó sin remordimiento alguno. Ahora cuando todos ellos podían devolver cada ofensa, le trataban de esa manera tan desconcertante; quitándole toda reacción.

Draco se limitó a seguir caminando para notar lo presurosa que la gente entraba y salía de la mayoría de los establecimientos. La sensación tensa en el ambiente parecía afectar a todos, y no era de extrañar, después de la irrefutable noticia acerca del regreso del señor oscuro.

Justo cuando estaban por llegar al primer establecimiento donde realizarían la primer compra se alcanzó a ver un sonriente mago recargado en el marco de la puerta que se acercó. Draco lo reconoció enseguida.

-¡Lucen maravillosos!- fue el saludo de Mathew y atrapó a Draco por el hombro- Señora Weasley, se ve cada vez mas bella.

-No seas adulador, Mathew- ella se puso roja.- ¿Dejaste el trabajo? Deberías estar en la oficina.

-Estoy trabajando- aseguró el hombre y apretó un poco al rubio, antes de liberarlo y atrapar a Harry-. Ya sabes... es mi importante trabajo de asuntos familiares, dentro de la oficina de Servicio Social. Por cierto- levantó la barbilla del moreno-, ¿tu padrino no te cuida suficiente?¿De dónde salió ese golpe?

-Es una muestra de "amistad" - dijo Draco de inmediato, notando la sorpresa en rostro de Mathew.

-Hey- Andrew sonrió-, empiezas a desarrollar encanto real. Me gusta.

-Parece que terminará gustando a toda la maldita comunidad mágica- ironizó Ron, adelantándose y asegurándose de golpear contra el hombro a Harry.

Draco enarcó una ceja y posó la mirada en Potter antes de sonreír. Así que lo suyo ya no era un "pequeño secreto".

Eso explicaba el mal humor de Weasley. Aunque no terminaba de ayudar al rubio a comprender la causa de esa sensación agridulce en su pecho.

- Espero que no tengas demasiadas muestras de "amistad" de este tipo, chico - Mathew le revolvió el cabello a Potter, lo que pareció innecesario a Draco, quien evaluó el desastroso resultado -. A mi departamento no le gustará.

- Potter es quien menos desventaja tiene, de cualquier manera - opinó Draco y notó que Mathew le miraba con curiosidad -. Oh, el departamento no se interesa en mí, ¿cierto?

- Claro que lo hace - replicó el mago un tanto incómodo.

- Bastante tienes con que nosotros nos preocupemos "sinceramente" por ti, Malfoy - intervino Harry con molestia y tomó al rubio de la mano para alejarlo de la evaluadora mirada del mago - ¿Ahora el departamento de Servicio Social me vigila? ¡Deberían hacer algo útil con su tiempo! - gruñó bajito.

Draco sonrió burlonamente y se dejó arrastrar por el moreno. Cosa que acentuó el color insano en el rostro de Weasley y causó una boba sonrisa en el de Granger, quien agitó la cabeza negativamente.

-Potter, Mathew ya no nos mira, no tienes que actuar como el protector "hermanito menor" que no eres.

-No soy tu hermano, maldita sea - bufó el moreno con algo de cansancio y soltó al chico para adentrarse en la tienda.

Draco frunció un ceño. Su rival comenzaba a dar muestras de agotamiento ante la idea de una "familia feliz". Cuando posó sus ojos en Weasley, lo notó con una expresión evaluadora dirigida a Harry, como si luchara por comprender rápidamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Finalmente suspiró con la misma resignación y caminó hacia el rubio, quien se tensó de inmediato, a la defensiva.

- Si te atreves a hacerle daño, te matare, jodido hurón.

¿Qué...?

El rubio volvió a tener la idea de que las cosas se le estaban escapando de las manos con terrible ridiculez. La idea se acentuó cuando la mano de Granger se posó en su hombro y la vio caminar al interior, sin decirle nada.

El regreso a la mansión fue un poco más ruidoso que la partida. Potter aún no recibía palabra de su supuesto mejor amigo, pero lucía un poco más tranquilo.

La señora Weasley se encargó de acomodar las compras mientras parloteaba un montón de recomendaciones a los chicos. Draco pensó que todas serían inútiles ya que Potter estaría tan tenso que no podría siquiera ponerse en peligro. Lo que era un alivio, sinceramente.

Finalmente Molly terminó de acomodar y abrazó a Potter para llenarle el rostro de besos. Se veía preocupada.

Ella se apartó y caminó a la chimenea. Cuando pasó cerca de Draco, se detuvo. Lo que pasó entonces fue inesperado.

Molly abrazó al rubio y le besó la frente.

-Sé un buen chico- rogó con anhelo.

Draco miró a la mujer sin saber que responder. Tenía miles de palabras que hubiera querido decir; ninguna adecuada; todas ofensivas.

En cambio hubo una frase que emanó de su garganta.

Fácil, sencillo... Sincero...

-Lo intentaré...

* * *

Snape no tenía tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera intentar remediar un poco la situación. Estaba molesto. Siempre supo que Albus Dumbledore no era alguien que compartiera mucha información con los demás, pero él hubiera pensado que había demostrado su lealtad lo suficiente como para merecer lo contrario.

Hasta ahora no era así.

La situación actual, sin embargo, era un tanto inesperada, Severus hubiera pensado que el anciano mostraría un poco más de aprecio hacia su propia persona, pero ahora veía que se había equivocado.

Dumbledore parpadeó y despertó. La verdad es que no fue suficiente para que Severus recobrara la tranquilidad. Ya que sabía que la situación no se solucionaría con eso, aunque debía admitir que mejoraba un poco.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó a Albus -. Ese anillo lleva una poderosa maldición. ¿Por qué se lo ha puesto? Es imposible que no lo notara. No debió tocar ese anillo siquiera.

Demonios, ese anillo pudo haber causado mayor estrago al ya visible en la mano derecha del anciano mago. Snape sentía que podía perder la serenidad en cualquier momento. Era tanta la frustración que sentía que deseaba gritar al anciano debilitado por su imprudencia, sin embargo era más importante atenderle debidamente, para salvar su vida.

- Fui... estúpido. Me sentí tentado...

Severus levantó la mirada hacia el escritorio para mirar el anillo. Estaba partido. La espada de Gryffindor reposaba a su lado.

¿Tentado?

- ¿De qué? - Snape se exasperó al no recibir respuesta - ¡Es un milagro que haya podido regresar aquí! A lo único que podemos aspirar es a detener la maldición. Sólo he logrado impedir que se extienda por el brazo.

Severus lo vio levantar el brazo para mirarlo. ¿Cómo podía permanecer tan tranquilo sabiendo lo que acababa de ocurrir; lo que pudo ocurrir?

-¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?

Qué ridículo parecía escuchar a Albus con esa calma, cuando sabía que el tiempo era valioso en la situación que estaban viviendo.

- No sabría decirlo. Quizá un año. La maldición acabará extendiéndose ¿por el resto del cuerpo?; se fortalecerá con el paso del tiempo.

Albus sonrió. Eso exasperó más a Snape quien volvió a mirar la joya partida.

- ¿Acaso creyó que rompiendo el anillo anularía la maldición?

- Algo así... - Albus se enderezó. Lo hizo con notable esfuerzo - Así que un año... Habrá que preparar todo de la mejor manera posible - miró su mano marchita.

Severus volvió a pensar en toda esa información que no tenía y la que seguramente no recibiría. Un futuro incierto se levantaba ante sus ojos y nada parecía desear que fuera de otra manera.

* * *

Cuando Draco Malfoy leyó el escueto mensaje que le llegó esa mañana, pensó que las cosas no podían ser más irreales y bizarras. Tal como el autor le pidió, quemó el mensaje con un discreto hechizo y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño para asearse, como era su costumbre.

Ahí, metido en la tina, pudo observar las distintas escenas en lo que se convertiría su vida si permanecía del lado en el que estaba. Ninguna era favorable.

¿Qué era lo que madre decía entonces? "Ten siempre un plan B, incluso un C".

La puerta del baño se abrió. Draco bufó al ver sus reflexiones interrumpidas y se dedicó a fulminar a Potter con la mirada, pese a que el rostro del chico estaba convenientemente rojo.

- Largo, Potter.

- Tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Sobre tu notable deseo por no ser mi hermano? - se burfló el rubio -. Vamos, oírlo tanto cansa, ¿sabes?

- Pues te vas a cansar más - gruñó el moreno y entró. Parecía decidido, pero Draco vio con satisfacción que se detenía a la primera insinuación de desnudez, sumergida en la tina -¡Demonios!

-Bienvenido a la hormonal adolescencia - se burló el rubio.

- Mi padrino y Remus regresan hoy.

- ¿Y?

-... sobre lo que pasó...

- Ah, aquello que "permití" por no "resistirme adecuadamente" - suspiró - ¿Qué pasa con eso?

- Si alguien se entera, podríamos causar problemas a mi padrino...

Draco lo sabía. El tal Mathew no estaría nada complacido si se enteraba que había ocurrido una pseudo-violación en casa de Sirius Black, tutor inadecuado para dos jóvenes hormonales.

Y de todos modos no se amoldaba al plan A.

- ¿Sugieres que guarde silencio como el _perfecto chico sumiso_ que soy? - ironizó -. No lo sé, Potter. Quien lo intenta una vez, podría hacerlo de nuevo. Y no me apetece ser la "puta" de un chico, aún cuando sea el gran Harry Potter.

El moreno frunció el ceño.

- No era la idea que tenía - dijo Harry -. A decir verdad pensaba en otra cosa.

- ¿Una que no puede esperar a que me vista para que me la digas?

- Me gustas - soltó el chico -. Quizá sea más que eso, aún no lo sé, pero quiero que nos llevemos bien, que... llegue a gustarte también.

Romántico y tonto chico dorado.

- Las cosas no funcionan así, Potter - dijo el rubio con serenidad. De hecho su mundo futuro no parecía tener lugar para el amor.

-Haré que funcionen - dijo Potter con un tono de voz que llamó la atención del rubio -. Voy a trabajar mucho por esto, porque no he querido algo con tantas ganas - frunció el ceño -. Entonces voy a gustarte y vas a quererme.

- Cambiarás de opinión en cuanto entremos al colegio. Ahí hay más chicos. Más opciones.

-¡No! ¡No quiero más opciones! ¡Esta es perfecta para mí!

Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, por fin daba muestras de ambicionar algo. Draco debería estar admirado, pero se sentía asustado, ya que descubrió que quería ver el momento en que ese chico lograra su cometido.

Por eso no dijo nada cuando el moreno salió del cuarto de baño. Ni cuando ambos recibieron a Sirius y a Remus.

No dijo nada, ni le dio oportunidad a decir nada. Draco sólo podía pensar en las opciones que Potter se atrevía a rechazar, cuando él no tenía una sola. Era cierto que no se trataba de lo mismo, pero el rubio tenía la necesidad de pensar que debía relacionarlo.

La llegada de un mensaje convenció a Draco que debía crear su propia opción. Quemó el mensaje como los anteriores y caminó descalzo hacia la habitación del moreno, para empujar la puerta y mirarlo allí, jugueteando con sus manos.

- Dejaré que lo hagas - informó -. Haz que me enamore de ti, Potter.

El chico se puso rojo.

- ¿En serio?

- Pero no será fácil - advirtió el rubio.

- ¿Hay algo fácil contigo, Malfoy?

No.

- Si te atreves a cambiar de opinión…

-¡No lo haré!

Si Potter llegaba a cambiar de opinión. Todos los esfuerzos de Draco podrían ser inútiles.

- Bien - el rubio sonrió y giró para volver a su habitación -. Estoy ansioso por ver los resultados.

Una familia reunida en el comedor, disfrutaba de un almuerzo algo accidentado. Ninguno compartía lazos sanguíneos, no directos, al menos.

El tutor estuvo preso en Azkaban, pero había demostrado su inocencia. Actualmente había destapado una relación sodomita con un antiguo amigo del colegio, a quien no le gustaba que le recordaran roles maternales, pese a que los hacía.

Los dos jóvenes habían sido rivales, pero ahora se llevaban mejor. Uno de ellos era el mismísimo Harry Potter, quien venció una vez a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado y en quien la Comunidad Mágica volvía a poner sus esperanzas. El otro era el único heredero Malfoy.

Eran una familia curiosa, pero no importaba. Habían logrado vencer los inconvenientes para convertirse en eso. Ahora debían prepararse para conservar el lazo familiar, pese a lo dificil que pintaba el futuro.

20 de diciembre de 2009

Un fic de convivencia. Eso fue lo que dijo mi beta cuando le comenté que había aceptado el desafío. Y la verdad es que tenía razón, es extraño que haga narraciones tan libres de... tensiones xD.

Luego del capítulo 3, volví a replantear la idea con ella. Su negativa vino acompañada de explicaciones sencillas (y ciertas), el fic no se prestaba para mi estilo de historia.

Quería, pero no podía.

Entonces ella me mostró la luz XD

Es justo por eso que le he dado el fin adecuado a mi fic de convivencia. Personalmente estoy muy satisfecha por los resultados, especialmente para lo que me servirán en un futuro.

El final lo tenía muy claro, gracias al cielo XD por lo que no fue dificil llegar a él, pese a que tardó más de lo que imaginé.

De todos modos ustedes me han tenido mucha paciencia.

Gracias por leer. Más aún por comentar, eso levanta el animo muchisimo.

Akiko Koori


End file.
